


Life's a Sick Joke

by mickmarstookmyheart



Series: Life's a Sick Joke [1]
Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: 80s Music, 80srock, Concerts, F/M, Glam Rock, Glamrock, Los Angeles, Motley Crue - Freeform, Rock and Roll, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Shout at the Devil, Whisky a Go Go, glammetal, photographer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickmarstookmyheart/pseuds/mickmarstookmyheart
Summary: Reader joins Mötley Crüe as a photographer just before their Shout at the Devil album and tour. Reader lives with her brother and sister. Her sister goes to university so Reader tries to find a job as a photographer, that's where she meets with Mick and later with his bandmates and manager as well. There is some angst in the beginning between the singer and her, though things change and so are people.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Reader
Series: Life's a Sick Joke [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149392
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	1. "Are You Okay, There?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will enjoy this story as I did writing it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Reader and her siblings while going on a job interview.

“You have to apply for this job! I’m not kidding! This can be the chance of your life or…just for a new beginning.” Your sister, Isabelle is trying to convince you to accept a job as a concert photographer, which you would kill for, but letting her go to college…is way hard.

“Are you sure? I don’t…I don’t want you to feel neglected or anything like that.” You and your sister had a pretty strong connection and you hardly sent a day without her, so not seeing her for months was a big deal.

“THIS IS WHAT I WANT! I would like to go to college and finally leave you guys alone. No hard feelings.” She put her hands up as a defense while looking at the two of you. “I love both of you, but you deserve to have a life as am I, and not looking after me all the time. You can also finally finish university and you can find a proper job for yourself, Dylan.

"She is right, sis.” Sighed Dylan, your brother. You looked at him and then glanced at your little sister who was not so little anymore. You recalled the night when she came to your house, you shared with Dylan, soaking wet from the rain in the middle of the night with a bruise under her eyes. That was the moment when you and your brother took her under your wings and stay the hell away from your abusive parents.

“Alright then. But remember that you can come home anytime you feel like.” You were smiling at her with a pretty sad smile, not liking she will go to uni. Of course, you encouraged her to continue her studies, but in a much closer school.

“And don’t hook up with boys at your first party, please!” Dylan pointed out who was always the clown of the three of you. He was the first one who left the family house at the age of sixteen, then you followed him a couple of years later. In the beginning, you lived in your uncle’s home and after his death, Dylan found a job and you moved to the city.

“Guys, let’s just stop you here! You know how I behave and that I am quite mature, right? I am not gonna be a mom in a month, don’t worry. I will attend parties yeah, drink, and flirting with boys but that’s what college is about. At least partly. And don’t tell me that you won’t talk to boys and be drunk at the parties after the concerts. For the fuck’s sake, it’s Mötley Crüe we are talking about!” She said pointing at you.

“I didn’t say that I won’t.” You said laughing. You stood up from your chair and sat down next to her and hugged her tightly. A few minutes later, you felt a warm hand on your shoulder. Dylan joined and that was your family moment for a while. The only family you have ever had and you would do anything for them.

Two weeks later

It felt like a minute. Two weeks passed and you spent the whole time together. Went to the cinema and had dinner in your favorite restaurant every day. When you arrived home after dropping her at the uni you sat down at the couch and sighed. Then you glanced at the clock and immediately stood up calling for your brother to escort you to the office.

“You look badass. Don’t worry about it. They will love your photos and your passion for photography.” He stopped and glanced at you thinking. “Maybe your personality, too.” You hit Dylan right in the shoulder for that last statement. You two were walking down the crowded avenue to the office.

“You are not funny. I’m freaking out!” You pulled tighter your coat on yourself shaking like a leaf from the stress and the weather.

“I know you, idiot! Just trying to cheer you up. And keeping you safe” You were so stressed you didn’t even notice the red light. A black car was honking at you, making you drop all your stuff on the ground. Dylan pulled you back from the road just in time. He helped you pick your things up and kept your way to the job interview.

“See? I’m this lucky today.” You murmured more like to yourself.

“Also I’m sorry for shouting at you, but you know, it’s a big chance and a serious job. And I am sure there will be plenty of stunning "photographer” girls whom they will choose over me.“

"Don’t say that! You DO look stunning! And I’m an honest person, you know that. And even if you won’t get this job, there are plenty of other possibilities.” He smiled down at you and pulled you in a sideways hug. “Anyway, I wanted to ask something.”

“You know that you can ask anytime, but I may not answer that.” You sighed fearing the question.

“I see you still have your sense of humor.” He chuckled. “So how will you manage to go to university and do this job? I mean if you will be a concert photographer you have to travel. A lot, along with the band.”

“Don’t worry about that. I have already talked to the school. We agreed that I will just have to make an appearance at the exams. And I will have plenty of spare time on the tours to study.”

“Are you sure?” Dylan snickered in disbelief.

“At least, I hope so.” You didn’t really believe it yourself either. “But please don’t talk about this. I am already stressed out, don’t make it worse!”

Finally, you arrived at the entrance of the building. It was a quite spectacular building, with huge windows and an enormous door.

“How the fuck will I find that office? It’s a freaking big place!!” If it was possible you became tenser than before. You looked begging at your brother who just smirked as an answer and patted your back.

“I’m sure you will get this job.” He kissed your cheek and left you there. All alone. You hoped that at least he will escort you to the office, but no. He let you down. You promised yourself you will avenge this sometime. You took a deep breath and entered the building. The door was easier to open than you thought. You went to the reception, where you asked where is Doc McGhee’s office. The lady wasn’t really helpful, she only gave you a look and muttered something under her nose. Bitch.

After 15 minutes, you finally found that freaking place, you sat down on one of the chairs beside the door. There was approximately 10 other person with big, professional cameras. Fortunately, you brought your portfolio and CV with you, too, just in case. They wrote in the advertisement that you wouldn’t need to bring anything, just yourselves. Well, you were on many interviews in your life and you’ve always had to be prepared. It’s a kinda obligation to bring your CV and proof of what you have achieved.

You have been sitting there for like two hours now. You were super bored so you started to walk from wall-to-wall, reading all the posters and the layers. You just finished reading the latest Rolling Stone magazine when you realized that you were the only one in the corridor. You freaked out a bit so you stood up from the sofa and hugged your portfolio, it gave you a bit of comfort.

“Are you okay, there?” A deep voice echoed and you turned around. The man was wearing all black and sunglasses. He took the item in question on the table and sat down. You also set yourself beside him. “The interview is still on?”

“Yeah, I guess…” The door opened and you jumped. Fortunately or unfortunately, you couldn’t really decide it, it was another door. You let out a long breath and leaned back on the couch.

“Really? Cause you don’t really look like that.” You glared at him. “Oh okay, I won’t tease you. First time being…?”

“No, I have been nervous before, you know.” He burst out laughing and you hoped he was intelligent enough to understand sarcasm. “Okay, you won.” He held his hands up in defense. “Anyway, I’m Mick Mars.” He introduced himself. He glanced at you gelding his hand towards you. “But I’m sure you knew it.” He chuckled.

Holy shit. Mick Mars. It’s Mick fucking Mars! C'mon (Y/N). Calm down, there is nothing to worry about. Just say something witty not to seem like you just came from a cave.

"Are you in the band?” You were desperate both from the stress and the shock he gave you. Dear Satan, how the hell could you say that??! Now you looked like a groupie. Nice.

“What band?” He looked really serious. He glanced at you. Those blue eyes kept you speechless. Another door cracking broke the silence. You turned around and a chubby man invited you in.

“Well, good luck with that.” He smirked.

“Th..thanks.” You looked down in embarrassment. Your face was burning, but hey who cares?! It’s just a job interview!

∆

“So? How did it go?” Dylan asked after arriving home. He was sitting on the sofa watching the Tv when you burst into the flat.

Revenge time.

“Well, not the best, I assume…” Trying your best not to laugh. “They were pretty jerks. Just the usual. They didn’t really care about my photos, just my body…” You pouted covering your face so Dylan couldn’t see your smile.

“Where are they? Do you have their address? I’m gonna kill them…” You managed to grab his wrist before he could exit the room. You looked at his face and couldn’t hold it back anymore, you burst into a laugh. He was staring at you still confused. “Wait…you are just teasing me, right?” He asked back rubbing the back of his head.

“And you know why!! You left me there, you son of…” You pointed at his face.

“Language, you…” Before he could finish his sentence you jumped on him and hugged him tightly. You were grinning like a mad man from happiness.

“I got the job!!! Can you hear me? I did it!!!” You were giggling and jumping like a ball.

“I’m so proud of you. And I told ya.” He winked and lift you spinning in the air. “Tell me everything! From the beginning.” You sat down on the couch and told the whole thing starting with that bitch clerk and then the conversation with Mick

“You did ask him if he was in the band?” He burst out laughing at you. When he could breathe again he was still smiling but his lip down no to laugh again, seeing the death glares you were sending him.

“It’s not funny. He is the most normal person in the whole group, as I know at least, and I managed to screw it up.” You covered your face with your hands in embarrassment.

“And what did he say?” He asked putting your hands away from your face to look at him.

“He asked back what band.” You murmured sniffing.

“Oh (Y/N). You didn’t…it’s okay. I think he just saw how stressed you were and he was just joking. And I’m sure he doesn’t think you are stupid.”

“Are you sure?” You glanced at him.

“I’m pretty sure. I’m a guy, too. I would do the exact same thing. And what about the interview?” You were now in a much better mood. You really thought you fucked it up.

“Well, glad you asked. They were curious about my photos and believe it or not, my qualifications. They told me that they were looking for smart people and not just some pretty slut. So, it was worth taking it.” You had a big proud smile on your face.

“And what’s next?”

“There will be a meeting next week. About the dates, the stadiums and everything about the tour. Maybe the boys will be there, too. However, they don’t seem like they care about it. They just go with the flow, you know.”

“And what if Mick will be there?”

“I will try my best to become invisible.”


	2. After-Meeting Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know your boss and the staff. Some awkward moments with Mick then a party invitation. Vince being Vince??

“Hey Liz, you forgot your helmet! Don’t dare to ride without it.” Dylan threw it in your way and you caught it smoothly. You said goodbye to him and ran down the stairs, hoping not to meet any of your neighbors.

You packed your stuff into the bag of your motorbike. It was a beautiful, shining jet black chopper. You’ve worked your ass off to afford it, but it was way cheaper than a car. Perks, you can easily avoid traffic jams. It was just still February and all, but since you hate public transport, particularly people, you got your helmet on and pulled the leather jacket down your waist.

On your way to the meeting, plenty of things crossed your mind. Firstly, in a couple of months, you will be on the road and travel a LOT with Ozzy Osbourne as the opener group during ‘Bark at the Moon’ tour. Secondly, how should you behave with the boys and the other members of the staff? Should you joke with them or stay calm and silent and ignore all the witty sentences they will tell? And finally, Mick. You hoped he forgot that little chat between the two of you.

When you got there and finally found a parking lot. You took off your helmet and headed towards the building. Inside you took a look at the big clock and saw that you were half an hour earlier, but you didn’t mind. Never have you ever been late from anywhere. I gave a look to that clerk from last time and confidently stepped in the elevator. When you got in front of the office door you hesitated a bit. When you stepped in you said a shy hello to the others who were already there. You sat down at the end of the table and started to read the papers on the desk.

“Hey, don’t touch them! It’s confidential.” At the same moment, you dropped the papers and looked over the man in complete shock. You felt my face burn in embarrassment.

“Oh…I’m so sorry. I didn’t know…” You tried to say a proper sentence.

“Just kidding, kid. Don’t worry. Anyway, I’m Doc.” He approached you and shook hands.

“(Y/N). Nice to finally meet you.” You were smiling since you truly meant it. He already managed some bands you liked so much.

“Are you the new makeup artist?” He asked rubbing the back of his head guessing.

“Nope. I’m a photographer. I don’t, more like I can’t really do anything with makeup.” You chuckled remembering your many attempts with make-up. You either ended like a clown or you never saw any difference.

“Ohh so you are the nerd one.” Yaaay now they will call you The Nerd™. Cool. “Anyway, I read your CV. Nice qualifications. To be honest I expected an old, skinny man with a big mustache to be the photographer. But it’s a pleasant disappointment.”

“Thank you. I guess.” You said after he left you there.

After he left the room, you let your hair loose and fix it a bit due to the helmet completely ruined it. The only body part you adored was your hair. Well, your hair, generally in the family. All the three of you and your bitch mother had silver, almost platinum white hair.

10 am. Finally. Everybody was present except for the four musicians. Nothing really happened, just discussed things which relate to the staff.

10:30 am. The door opened and the dark knight himself entered the meeting. You tried to avoid eye contact with him so you entertained yourself by the color of the wall and the long, shining glass table in front of you.

“I am sorry.” Mick apologized and shut the door after himself. So he is the only one who attended the meeting. Nice.

“So, your interview went well I see.” He whispered in your ear as he sat down next to you. Next to you. There were plenty of other seats available, but he had to sit down right there. Yay. Becoming invisible mission failed.

“Yeah…I was surprised, too.” You said blushing.

You tried my best, really. You tried to concentrate on the meeting and jot down important information, but every time Doc joked and Mick chuckled or laughed you completely lost control. You always felt his eyes on you. It was frustrating. You cleared your throat more than once as a sign for him to look away but he didn’t get it or just didn’t want to. Doc started to write on the board the important concert dates and so did you.

“Shouldn’t we wait until the boys come?” You chuckled. A girl asked who was sitting in front of you. She was a rookie, too if you had to guess.

“It’s very unlikely to happen, dear. They are rockstars and they do whatever they feel like.” Doc sighed continuing on the board.

“You know I’m sitting here, right?” Mick asked in a serious tone. Everybody cracked up, including me.

“If you really want to see them, check them at the after-meeting party.” Doc told the girl.

“After-meeting party?”

You whispered to Mick.

“Yep. You coming?” He asked leaning closer. His breath was doing things to you.

“I don’t know. Maybe. Although, I can’t really drink, and party without alcohol isn’t a party.”

“And what if I won’t drink either? That would be fair, right?” He offered in a very dangerous tone, it gave you goosebumps.

“Ohh I can’t expect it from you. It’s a party overall!”

“I want to be sober when I’m talking to you. I want to remember everything you say and tell me.” Your heart skipped a beat.

At the party

“Hey, Mick!!! We didn’t expect you to be hereeeee!!” Nikki yelled as he, Tommy, and Vince entered the party. They were all drunk as hell but trying to act sober. You and Mick were sitting at the bar drinking juice and water. Shame.

“Fuck. I didn’t know what I was missing. These morons.” He placed his face in his hands. Somehow you felt a sudden urge to touch his shoulder to comfort him, but you didn’t have the guts to do so.

“And who is this?” The boys approached you and stopped in front of you. Vince eyed from head-to-toe and was grinning. “Nice to meet you, dear. I’m Vince Neil, the singer, and leader of this band.”

“Vince, you are the lead singer, not the leader. It’s not the same, man.” Nikki corrected Vince.

“(Y/N).” He held your hand and placed a kiss on the top of it.

“My lady.” Mick just rolled his eyes. You were afraid he might eye-roll himself into another dimension.

“And (Y/N)….what?” Tommy asked curiously.

“I’m sure she is (Y/N) Sixx cause I will fucking marry her, man!” He and his terror twin high-fived while you and Mick just shared a look.

“Wow. That was so original. You don’t have better pickup lines?” You asked pulling one of your eyebrows at him.

“Hey, that was good. As me.” He winked and with that, he just walked away pretending to be offended.

“I’m Tommy. Tommy Lee. And I really would like to know your surname!! Is it embarrassing or what?” He snickered.

“Well if you look me with those puppet eyes of yours I’m gonna tell ya. My name is (Y/N) Cooper.” You sighed and waited for the reaction. Tommy was wide-eyed and already turned towards his bandmates.

“Hey Sixx, Vinnie! This is Alice Cooper’s daughter!” You facepalmed since you already knew this will happen. A bunch of idiots.

“No, man. This is the reason I didn’t want to tell it. Because you, fucking teenagers will immediately think that I’m a relative of Alice Cooper!!” You snapped and now completely understand Mick’s thoughts about them.

“Chills, dude. I’m leaving.” Lee held his hands up in defense and left you there with Mick.

“Fucking teenagers” is my line.“ Mick spoke up after they all left.

"You need to copyright it sometime.”

∆Still at the party∆

“So I already know that you like taking pictures. Tell me your story!” You were now on the balcony which was much quieter and peaceful them downstairs. You finally convinced Mick to drink something even if you couldn’t. He had a bottle of beer in his hands and was gesturing with it.

“I don’t really know what to tell. What do you want to know?” You asked while taking a sip from your water. Water at a party. You couldn’t believe it either.

“Well, do you live near here? Children?” He paused for a second. He looked at you from the coach. “Husband?” You smiled at the last question.

“Woah, Woah, Woah. Hold on! One question at once! I can’t even remember them. Well, if you really want to know we live 30 minutes from here. We moved here at least four years ago.”

“With whom?” He asked while he slowly stood up and leaned on the railing of the balcony beside you.

“With my brother and sister. Woah, now just with my brother, cause Isabelle went to uni. And for that husband topic…I haven’t really had any proper relationship, there were mostly jerks, dumps, and idiots, in that order.” You looked down and laughed at how miserable you were with relationships. “Also looking after my sister and sometimes my brother is just like having a baby.” He chuckled. “And what about you?”

“I have a sister, called Susie and three…”

“Brothers?” You asked back not letting him finish his sentence. Mick already regretted intending to mention his children so it was a good come out.

“Yeah, sure.” He said before taking a sip of his booze. He stood closer to you so his shoulder was touching yours. Mick met many girls during his life who were pretty and kind, but when he saw you in the office acting nervous, he knew you will completely turn upside down his whole life.

You hummed from the slight touch and leaned your head on his shoulder. You were admiring the view of the city night and the peaceful quiet. Then something crossed your mind like thunder during a storm.

“Holy shit.” You cursed thinking he will kill you.

“What is it?” Mick asked worryingly.

“I forgot to call him, my brother. He will kill me. Sorry, but I gotta go.”

“Okay, I will wait here.” Mick sighed and thought he fucked it up this time. Maybe this touch and personal questions just scared you away. You headed towards the phonebooth downstairs. You felt terrible leaving Mick there all alone, but your brother must be worried sick, not knowing a thing about you.

You found a phone in the kitchen which was not that quiet. Cool. It ranged at least a million times until he picked it up.

“What kind of meeting lasts for more than 3 hours? I worried sick. Where are you?” He ranted on the phone. He was pretty angry.

“I’m so sorry, Dylan. Time just flew. Currently, I’m in a house party near to the office. It’s a so-called after meeting party. Sounds ridiculous, I know.” You smiled on the phone.

“Sure, it does. But you aren’t drinking, are you? I hope you remember…that thing.”

“Yeah I remember and you don’t have to remind me all the time. And I’m sober. Anyway, Mick is asking of you.”

“So…becoming invisible mission failed?”

“It fucking did.”

“Who are you talking to, my dear?” A strangely familiar voice echoed from your back so you turned around. Vince. Dear Satan give you enough strength to handle him.

“Hey, Dylan I have to go, but I will set off soon, I promise. See ya later.” And without waiting for his respond you hung up. After putting back the phone you glared at him, not in a mood for his attempts.

“What do you want, Vince?” You asked while heading back to poor Mick.

“Just a kiss from a rose.” He stepped in front of you and put his fingers under your chin.

“No way, man! You are wasted and I’m not enough wasted to kiss you. So, please let me go.” You wanted to walk beside him back to Mick, but he grabbed your wrist and pulled closer to him. Mick went back to the room and was about to leave this party since he supposed you weren’t coming back. It was too long now for just a telephone conversation.

“It’s just a kiss. From me. From the fucking lead singer of Mötley fucking Crüe.” He whispered in your ear.

“But asshole, I don’t give a damn of who you are. And get your hands off me!” You were about to walk away but he crushed his lips on yours. You immediately moved away and punched him in the face. He fell to the floor and held his hand on his face.

“You BITCH! You hit me!!” You stood there in complete shock, not believing what you just did. Everyone was staring at you. Your hand hurt like hell and you just wanted to be somewhere else.

“I’m so sorry. I should…go.” You ran out of the bar and got on your bike.

“Hey, (Y/N)! Please wait!” Mick yelled from the door and was approaching you. “Where are you going?”

“Didn’t you see what I did? I punched Vince. Actually, he is my boss. I fucked it up.” You sighed and was gripping the hand clutch so strong your hand was already white.

“In that case, I’m your boss, too. And what did he do? I just saw that he is on the floor and you are running out.”

“He…he tried to kiss me. I told him to stop and go away but he didn’t. And after all, he did it and I got furious and hit him.” You took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. Mick didn’t know what to think at first, he was just amazed at how badass you were and angry as hell about Vince.

“Don’t worry. He is so drunk he won’t even remember it in the morning.” Mick tried to chill you down.

“Are you sure? But what Doc will think? He is angry I guess…” You murmured.

“I think he didn’t even notice it. And he won’t care if Vince will go to him and cry like a girl who just broke her nails.”

You chuckled. He stepped closer and you hugged him. You didn’t know why you just needed someone to comfort you. He didn’t move for a second. Later he hugged you back and rubbed your back. Mick wanted that moment to last forever, though it felt like a minute. Your strong grip, your smell and your hair in his face were just perfect. You were just perfect.

“Thank you for always being there when I need the most.” You wiped your tears away and felt awkward.“ Sorry, this might sound strange.” You sniffed.

“Hey, it’s okay and I understand.” A long pause and awkward silence. “So is this your bike? It looks badass.” He took a look at your bike.

“Yap, it’s mine. And thanks. I worked a lot to get it. But it worthed.” You looked in the distance for a while. You thought about Vince and that you may have to look for a new job and had to leave Mick.

You screwed it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment (I am curious about what you think <3), and kudos are welcomed here!


	3. "I Can Finally Apologize."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chance and some food.

_“You hit Vince Neil???! The Vince Neil? You are crazy!”_ Isabelle laughed on the phone just as Dylan did. You thought she might understand your situation but she didn’t.

“Thank you, Iz. You are very helpful.” You murmured.

_“You should feel lucky cause you can work with the most popular rock band in the whole continent and even the world, but instead, you kick their asses.”_

“You think I did it on purpose?” You snapped while thinking back last night. Maybe that slap was a bit too harsh.

 _“Well, I think there won’t be any problem. They look, cool guys. Anyway, how are they? Do they seem funny or kind, sexy?”_ She really put an emphasis on the last one. You could only imagine her face.

“They are funny. I guess. We didn’t have the opportunity to talk a lot. They were just showing off and flirting.”

 _“And Mick?”_ You sighed. The only good part of the party was him. That conversation in the balcony, his generous and respectful behavior.

“He is cute. And I think he is someone you can rely on. He was very kind.” After saying this you heard a motorbike arriving in front of the house. You put let the phone hang in the air while you rushed to the window to see who it belonged to. You didn’t see anything, just motorbike parking beside yours.

 _“(Y/N)? World to (Y/N)!! Are you still there?”_ You heard Isabelle shouting on the phone.

“Yeah…I was just..wondering. I’m sorry, I’m here now. So what we were talking about?”

Ding-dong.

“Are you expecting somebody?” Dylan asked with a confused look.

“Nope. Hey, Izzy, I gotta go. Talk later?”

 _“Sure. Love you.”_ You hung up and the bell rang again. You were running to the door, but Dylan pushed you to the floor. With a mischievous smile, he pushed that button.

“Cooper Residence. Who is it?” He inquired with a low voice which sounded quite funny. You got up from the floor and dusted your jeans. You approached him to hear something.

 _“Ummm it’s Mick. Mick Mars. Is (Y/N), there?”_ Your mouth dropped and your eyes widened looking at Dylan who had the exact same expression on his face.

 _“Hello?”_ Mick asked. You hushed Dylan away and push the button.

“Hey, Mick. It’s me. How did you get here?”

 _“On a motorbike, I guess.”_ Sarcastic as always.

“You know that’s not what I meant.” You rolled your eyes and wondered how the fuck did he know where you lived.

 _“Well, if you really want to know Doc is asking for you. He wants to discuss the issue of last night.”_ You panicked and glanced at Dylan who was biting his lip down worryingly.

“Give me 5 minutes.”

 _“I will wait here.”_ You put your face in your hands and shook your head. So the news actually hit Doc and if he wants to talk to you he must be quite angry. You were on the edge of crying when Dylan stood in front of you and hugged you.

“It’s gonna be okay. Don’t worry. They always got into a fight, you know that.” He tried to calm you down.

“But I’m not a drunk and high man in a bar. I’m working for them. What would happen if you hit your boss??!” You snapped.

“I guess, I will be…” He rubbed the back of his head looking away thinking.

“Fired and he may sue you, too.”

“Right. But hey, it’s not the end of the world. I will be here for you as always.”

“Thank you. The problem is that I really want that job.” You sighed.

“Got it.”

After saying goodbye to him you put your jacket on and headed downstairs when you heard someone was coming. You didn’t like your neighbors and now it wasn’t the best time for small talks so you wanted to go back to the flat but the door was locked from the inside and Dylan left the key in the knob. You heard Dylan laughing when you kicked the door.

“Let me in Dylan, please. It’s Mrs. Johnson. I don’t want to meet her and help her pack her stuff. Please.”

No answer.

“Then fuck you.” You showed your middle finger into that little hole in the door.

“Good morning, darling.” You shivered from that irritating voice and turned to her.

“Good morning, Mrs. Johnson.” You tried to smile as honestly as you could. You were about to pass next to her but she grabbed your hand. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Johnson, but I gotta go. Someone is waiting for me.”

“That raven haired handsome man in front of the house? I hope he is not a rocker hooligan. You know I hate them.”

“Yeah, I’m aware of that.” She always tells you every fucking time you meet.

“Would you be so kind and help me bring my heavy heavy bags to the 5th floor? I’m weak and tired.” First, you sighed thinking about poor Mick who was waiting for you, though you got an idea.

“And what if my brother helps you with that? He is at home. He is willing to help you, I’m sure.” With a mischievous smile, you knocked on the door and yelled to Dylan to help her. You said goodbye to Mrs. Johnson and ran down the stairs.

“Five minutes, huh?” He asked you crossing his arms and leaning on his bike.

“Sorry. Old lady issues.”

“Just not the weird-looking, Christian lady with the bags?”

“You just described her whole life.” You put your helmet on and Mick got on the bike.

“What are you waiting for?” Mick asked and after starting the engine.

“Umm…” You bit your lip down and looked at your bike then back to him.

“Ohh for the fuck’s sake, just sit behind me already. Goddamn.” He huffed. Why the hell he acted like this?

“Chills, man. Nothing happened. You know I’m not a mind reader.”

“Luckily.” Mick murmured so only he could hear it. If you knew what Mick’s mind was on…

You were about to set off when you heard someone say your name.

“Yo, Elizabeth!” Dylan yelled from the window.

“What?” His answer was his middle finger. Muhaha. You simply showed him yours and snickered.

“Wow. What a beautiful sibling moment!” Mick said before leaving.

He started the engine, you put your hands on his waist and set off. It was a bit strange not driving but it felt comforting to be this close to him. Any time he jammed it, you hugged him even more. To be honest, you were a bit afraid.

“Are you okay in the back?” Mick yelled back.

“Why?” You opened one of your eyes to see if you are still alive. To your surprise you still were.

“I dunno, maybe because we are waiting for the green light and I can’t even feel my stomach. Not that I’m complaining.” You didn’t even notice that you were clenching onto him this strongly. You immediately pulled away from your hands.

“Sorry. You know, I’m not very used to be the passenger on a motorbike. And your driving style is a bit…” You hesitated a bit to tell him.

“Wild?”

“Yap. You are on the wild side.” He chuckled.

“Sounds like the title of a new song. Wild side. I like it.”

“I’m glad you like it. But can we go? A lot of people behind us are honking.”

“You think I care?”

You set off so fast you almost fell off. You pressed your lips together and closed your eyes. Your heart was racing and your fingers were almost white from gripping Mick’s jacket. When you finally arrived there you quickly got off the bike and stretched your legs and arms.

“I’m not gonna sit behind you ever again. I would rather travel on a bus full of old ladies.” You ranted while taking off your helmet.

“Well, you have to decide fast cause we are far from your home.” And with that, he approached the building and opened the door. He didn’t enter, instead, he was staring at you. You just stared back.

“What?” You asked him not really understanding the situation.

“Language. Your parents didn’t teach you? Instead of ‘what’ try using ‘Excuse me?’. Sounds more polite.” He was treating you like a kid. And you didn’t like that. He treated you if yesterday didn’t really happen. Quite a moody guy.

“My parents taught me nothing, but how to live in constant fear.” You said it to more like yourself. You made a face and turned to him. “Excuse me?” Repeated him with the same tone and grinned.

“Ladies first.”

In the elevator, it was just him and you, along with awkward silence.

“So why did you came for me? Why didn’t Doc called me instead?” You asked him curiously rubbing your elbow with your other hand. Mick thought you would ask this but didn’t really want to tell you the truth.

“Cause I didn’t want you to drive when you are freaked out when you get fired.” He joked, but he just managed to make you stressed.

“He will axe me?” You started to panic.

“I don’t know. Maybe.” He grinned at you.

“Don’t tease me, please!!” You truly started to worry and you were biting your nails now. He stepped closer and simply pat your back. What is this back-patting with males? Maybe it works for them but not on women!

You sighed and get out of the elevator when you arrived. You stood in front of the door and hold your hand up to knock but you didn’t. Mick’s heart just seeing you like this, but he knew what will happen so he didn’t worry at all. Finally, you knocked on the door and Doc opened it with a big smile.

“Good morning. Good to see you.” He invited you in so you entered. When you looked around you saw Vince sitting on one of the chairs. He was wearing sunglasses and his feet were on the table. Rude.

“Hey, Vince.” You said shyly. You weren’t angry at him, at all. You were just ashamed. He turned to you without saying a word. You weren’t expecting anything else, to be honest.

“Take a seat, please.” Doc offered and you sat in front of him.

“So, why did you want me to come here?” You asked nervously. Mick took a seat behind you and was sending death glares towards Vince.

“There are a couple of things I want to discuss with you. Well, first of all about last night.” He put his hands on the table and leaned closer to you. Although he didn’t look angry at all.

“What do you want to know?” You were still hoping he didn’t know anything. There was still an itsy-bitsy hope.

“That you fucking hit me!! Me!!!” Vince stood up and took his glasses down. He was pointing at his face so you see your result. It looked pretty bad.

“Calm down, Vince. Let me take care of this!” Doc spoke up. Vince just huffed and sat back in the chair.

“Yeah. I did hit you.” You admitted. “Cause you wanted to kiss me, ignoring my will that I didn’t want to.” Doc looked shocked, so you thought he didn’t even know that part of the story. You felt your blood boil realizing this.

“There is no such thing that someone doesn’t want to kiss me. At least girls. It’s me we are talking about.” Vince opened his arms and was gesturing.

“But not everything is about you. It’s hard to believe, I know.” You snapped and heard Mick laughing.

“Don’t dare to laugh, old man.” Vince yelled.

“Don’t dare to say that again, you fucking teenager.” Mick threatened back.

Vince was pretty fed up now.

“Let’s calm down, boys. Mick, Vince can you be so kind and get the fuck out? Thank you.” Doc inquired with a big fake smile and sighed after they closed the door.

“So now that they can’t interrupt our conversation, I can finally apologize.”

You stared at him with big eyes and couldn’t believe what he had just said.

“Excuse me?” You asked like a dumb.

“I would like to apologize for what that moron did to you. I hope you are not going to sue him.” You just blinked at him in disbelief.

“No…not really. I didn’t even think about that. To be honest, I was sure you would fire me now.” You told him and this time Doc’s face was in confusion.

“Firing you? Oh no. I’m glad someone refused him. Hopefully, he will be not so selfish anymore.” He said though he didn’t really believe it neither nor you.

“I don’t think so.” You burst out laughing.

“You are probably right but hope for the best. Anyway, if one of those idiots harass you again please don’t hit them. Come to me and I will discuss it with them. I don’t want their pretty face to be ruined for the show.” He said in a serious tone and you were glad that you could keep your job and you had someone you can rely on during work.

“Yeah, I got it. And I’m sorry for causing trouble, it wasn’t my intention.” You apologized giving him a small smile.

“I know, kid. These boys can be a pain in the ass. By the way, there is one more thing I would like to ask.”

“And what is it?”

“Would you mind doing the photoshoots for the tour and the album cover? The photographer who would do that had other things to do and I thought that it would be a pretty good opportunity to test you. But only if it’s not a problem.”

WHAT? You were sure you would be fired by now, but no. You will do the album cover and the photos for the posters!!!

“Are you kidding me? Of course, I will do that. It’s a big thing.” You were smiling and were truly happy.

“Then see you tomorrow. And be patient with them.” He said before you got up from your chair and shook hands with him. He winked and you said goodbye. After closing the door you leaned on the wall and let out a long breath.

“I hope you are fired,” Vince whined.

“What the fuck do you think?!” You glanced at him and tried to say it with the same tone as he always did.

“That’s my line!” He ranted and crossed his arms looking like an angry kid.

“It’s her habit. She also used my mine.” Mick added and pretended to be offended. With a big eye roll, you walked to the elevator and stepped in. You were about to push the button when you realized they were still standing there.

“Aren’t you coming?”

“I’m not gonna be in such a small place with you.” Vince huffed.

“Then have a great time while going down the stairs!” You smiled and waved to him while Mick stood beside you.

“So what’s your plan?” He asked to break the silence between the two of you.

“Well, I have to prepare for tomorrow. First and foremost, mentally.” Your thoughts were already running in your head, compositions, and everything.

“Are you excited?” Mick wasn’t really if you were since your face was blank as a white paper and you hardly said anything.

“A bit.” Mick turned to you questioning your statement. He raised one of his eyebrows and tilted his head a bit.

“Okay, I’m super excited!!” You were grinning and finally Mick relieved, too.

“It won’t be a usual shooting. These picks will gonna be everywhere and millions of fans will see it. So it should be perfect. The angles and the lights.” You started gesturing with your hands while explaining and almost hit Mick a couple of times. “The thematic of them and the background and…what is it?” Mick was gazing you with his beautiful eyes of his.

“Nothing. I just like listening to people who are this passionate about their jobs or hobbies.” He was smiling down at you. You could feel your cheeks blushing so you tried to look away, but in such a small place it was a bit difficult. You could feel his breath while talking. You didn’t notice he was this close to you and you hardly know what to do. The party was a different story. He was obviously drunk. Your hands were shaking and you were afraid that he would hear your heart pounding. When his hands touched yours you closed your eyes. It sent shivers down your spine so you took a shaky breath to calm down. After a couple of minutes which felt like ages, you finally arrived at the ground floor and Mick let you step out first.

“So how are you planning to go home? Since you are not willing to ride my bike.” Mick asked while approaching his bike.

“I suppose I will find a booth and tell Dylan to pick me up in his car.” Mick didn’t think that you would find a solution this easily. He just hummed and got on his motorcycle. You saw the disappointment in his eyes and that he put him 'I am an emotionless person and I will kill you if you talk to me’ face.

“Hey, aren’t you hungry? Because I haven’t eaten anything today and I could eat instead of two.” You tried to smile and fix the things you screwed up.

“I know a place.”

∆

“How can you eat that? It’s disgusting.” Mick was looking at you in horror while you were eating your bread with Nutella and bacon.

“Have you tried? Even once?”

“Don’t need to.” You sighed loudly and tossed them in front of him. He was just staring at them in disgust.

“Oh come on. Don’t be a pussy. How do you know if you haven’t tried it?”

“Well, I know that jumping from a plane without isn’t good whereas I haven’t tried it yet.” You were pouting and was staring at him with puppy eyes. “Goddamn. Give it to me!”

He took it into his mouth and started to chew it. You bit down your lips while waiting for his reaction.

“So?” You asked.

“It’s still bad.” You looked away sadly and took them back.

“Well, then more will remain for me. So you should feel bad. You deprived of this delicious masterpiece.”

“BUT, not bad as I thought.” Mick snickered.

“I fucking knew it. Oh sorry, I mean, I did know it.” You looked like a drama queen. You placed one of your hands on your forehead and closed your eyes. “Sir, I regret saying that one particular word. I should’ve used other choice of words. Can you please forgive my ignorance?”

“You are forgiven, my lady.” Mick shook his head and disbelief and looked around if anyone was staring at your little role play.

“Oh thank you, my Lord. You are way too kind for this world.” You were still in character.

“Okay, now you can stop it.” Mick started to feel embarrassed. You were simpering at him and you were sure you could see an itsy-bitsy small in the corner of his mouth.

“So, are you learning acting at university?” He asked after asking the waiter for the bill.

“How do you know I’m attending university, at all?” You didn’t remember if you ever mentioned that to him. You only told him about Isabelle.

“I did some research.” Mick lied.

“Really?” Now it was your turn to look at him not believing a word he said.

“Okay, I didn’t.” He admitted. “Doc told me when he wanted to meet you that he needed the nerd girl to speak to. So, I assumed that you are attending to university.” Not just beautiful, but clever as well.

“Smart. And no, I’m learning commerce and marketing.” You told him, still asking yourself why you had to choose that.

“Sounds interesting. And do you like it?” He hummed narrowing his eyes to decide if you were saying the truth.

“Do I look like who is about to work in commerce? I hate humanity. I can’t and don’t like working with customers.”

“Then why did you choose this?”

“Because it was the least bad.”

“I see.” I could see he had thousands of questions in his eyes.

“Go on. Ask it.”

“I don’t know. I don’t want to be rude and ask personal questions.” Your life is Mick’s eyes was a little bit confusing. You didn’t really look like you have just finished uni. Your age was also a big question is his head.

“Feel free.” If you insist. But it’s impolite to ask her age. He was quite unsure about himself, mainly since he met you and it was bothering him.

“Well, I know it’s rude, but how old are for real?” He gulped waiting for you to start screaming at him that how he dared to ask this.

“27. What about you? I heard they all call you 'old man’ but you don’t really look that old.” Mick’s eyes widened and mouth dropped.

“27? I thought…you look like if you were…”

“20? Yeah, I know and I hate that I have to show my ID every fucking time when I buy a drink or go to a bar.” You rested your face in your hands while Mick was still in shock. “And what about you?”

“32.”

“See? I told you you are not that old!” Mick was smiling, he was happy someone finally not telling him he is old. “Anyway, what about if I change this shitty music? Do you want anything particular?” You looked at him while walking to the jukebox.

“You choose.”

“Okie-Dokie.” You stood in front of it and was flipping through all the music it had. Should you put in some Mötley? No, that would be childish. Kiss? Still a no. Black Sabbath!! Now that’s a big yes! The first accords of Paranoid hit you and started to dance. You fucking loved this song. You looked at Mick and gestured to him to come and dance. He held his hands up as a no.

“You are such a buzz kill.” You murmured while dancing to the beats.


	4. "Truth or Dare?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A photoshoot session, a club, games and girls.

“So what do you think?” You asked Doc and the designers about your photo settings, showing them your sketchbook.

“Pretty good. Well done, kid.” Doc smiled, patted your back, and left you with the others. “Your drawings are brilliant. Even if they are just drafts.” Amanda said still amazed by your drawings.

“I don’t think they are good. Let’s call them acceptable and easily recognizable. They describe them more precise….” You didn’t have the chance to finish your sentence due to the boys entered the studio.

“Well hello Everyone. Let’s fucking do this shoot, alright?” Vince yelled and you could see that the make-up artists managed to fade the bruise. They were all dressed up into their concert outfits. Vince’s upper body was slightly covered but they all had strings attached to their clothes. Mick was wearing a blue one and he and Vince were wearing a black bandana with a pentagram on it. It looked badass. You walked over to your bag and put the sketchbook into it when Mick approached you.

“Good morni.. goddamn. Did you slept at least an hour last night?” He asked you cupping your face with his hands.

“Why?” You pulled away and continued packing your bag, and set your camera.

“Cause you have as black bags under your eyes as black is my hair.” He murmured following you everywhere you went like a puppy.

“I know. And I hoped no one will remember me.” But thanks for your honesty.“ You snapped. He was about to go away when you stopped him. "Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be this asshole, I’m just really tired and stressed. Anyway, you all look pretty fearless. And your make up, too.”

“I think it’s a bit much…but thank you.”

“ATTENTION, everyone! Please listen to me! Okay, so we are starting the shooting now!” Doc declared. Your heart was pounding heavily and your stomach did a backflip. You rubbed your sweaty hands into your pants and walked over to the rest of the boys along with Mick.

“Hello, Mrs. Sixx.” Nikki smirked but you just rolled my eyes.

“Hello, Nikki.” You murmured, flipping through the pages in your notebook.

“Hi, daughter of Alice Cooper.” Tommy snickered and started drumming on your head with his sticks.

“I told you I’m not… nevermind. Hello to all of you. So let me tell my ideas and all the settings I made up last night. And I beg you don’t irritate me because I’m not in a good mood.”

“When you are not moody?” Vince spoke up. You just glanced at him but didn’t tell a thing. You explained to them where to stand and the crew set the lights. Now it was your and the boys’ turn. Firstly, you did the photos you wanted to take and then let them do whatever they wanted.

“Oh okay, then.” You laughed your butt off picturing them. They were all acted goofy and there is one thing. You have never thought that Mick was capable of doing these faces. He looked like the Dark Lord himself. Someone also put the new album on in the background to set the mood and ‘Shout at the Devil’ was on. “Okay, guys. What about a photo when you shout at the Devil? In this case, I will be the Devil.”

“That will be easy to imagine,” Vince screamed through the music. Mick just gave him a look, and if that looks could kill. Vince would be a dead, dead dead man.

“Okay, so three, two, and one!” You clicked the last photo and sighed. “Thank you boys, I think we are ready!” Everyone was clapping so you covered your face with my camera in shyness. Mick had a proud smile on and Vince just mumbled something under his nose. Tommy jumped in front of you and lift you up in the air and spun you around. You were giggling and hugged him.

“You were perfect, babe.”

“Thank you, Tommy. I appreciate it, really.” You ran your finger through your hair smiling, though still shaking from the adrenaline.

“I hope you are proud of yourself.” Mick stood beside you and you can’t help but smile at him.

“Nah, it was not a big deal.” Mick chuckled and looked at you with disbelief in his eyes. “Okay. It was a fucking BIG deal.”

“How will we celebrate that?” Nikki asked with big eyes, ready to party.

“There is a strip club nearby.” Tommy offered. Your eyes got big and to be honest you didn’t really felt the urge to watch naked women. Mick saw the concern in your eyes.

“Really, drummer?” He asked crossing his arms and gesturing towards you. You didn’t want to look like a pussy. You won’t have any problems with doing it once.

“Let’s go.” You agreed with Lee and all the three of them looked shocked by the answer. “What? Aren’t girls allowed to go to a place like that?” You put your hands on your hips and put your camera to its place.

“I was kidding but if you are willing to, then come on.” Tommy laughed and headed to the changing room. Nikki also followed him snickering.

“Are you sure?” Mick asked when you were alone again.

“Yap.” You said not looking at him. Luckily, he didn’t know you so long to notice whether you are lying or not.

“Then see you in 10 minutes. I have to get rid of this makeup.” He stepped closer and placed his hands on your waist and leaned close to your ear. “You were amazing.” He whispered to you. He must’ve seen your reaction cause he placed a little tender kiss on your crimson red cheeks. Your eyes got bigger and your mouth dropped. Before you could say something he left you there and headed towards the changing rooms.

∆

“Are you completely sure you wanna go inside?” All the boys had already gone in, even Vince came with you. You were standing in front of the club and were about to enter the building. You were a bit worried but you comforted yourself with that 'I won’t see anything I haven’t seen before.’

“Yeah. Let’s go.” You nodded and Mick placed his arm on your shoulder and pulled closer to him. The air was heavy and damp from the alcohol and cigarettes. The music was pretty good and you liked the decoration and all. Chics were dancing to the music and after scaring a man the boys found an empty table. You sat beside Mick and in front of Vince. He looked at you concerned for a minute and then put his resting bitch face on. A girl approached your table and put some drinks on it. You tried to look away but you noticed from the corner of your eyes that all of them were watching at her. Even Mick, but who could blame him? He is a man after all. Everyone grabbed a drink and leaned back in the chairs.

“To our new photographer chic!” Tommy held his drink in the air and then drank all of it.

“To the tour!” Nikki, Mick, and you said at the same time before consuming the drinks.

“To me!” Vince finished and got up from the table. “If you excuse me, I will find a better company. Someone who respects me.”

“He will do this the whole time?” You asked glancing at Vince, who went to some chicks.

“Don’t worry. He needs some time to process that he was rejected by a hot girl.” Tommy said.

“Hey guys, what about if we play something?” Nikki came up with the idea to change the mood, which scared you a bit.

∆

“Truth or dare?” Nikki was asking you since the bottle’s end pointed at you.

“Truth.” You sighed fearing the question he would ask.

“Ahh, that’s boring.” He pouted and drinking a shot.

“You asked.” You crossed your arms staring at him.

“Alrighty, so are you a….virgin?” He leaned closer and narrowed his eyes smirking. After a big pause, you answered.

“Nope, I’m a Capricorn.” You said in a serious tone. First, they seemed thinking and you were worried if it was funny at all. Seconds later they burst into laughter.

“No, I mean it!” Nikki was gazing you with a devilish grin and still laughing.

“Still a no.” You told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. How the fuck it even crossed his mind, that at the age of 27 you were still a virgin?!

“I hoped so.” He took a sip from his drink his eyes never leaving yours.

“T-Bone, your turn!” You yelled after spinning the bottle.

“Elizabeth, I dare you tooo..” He started.

“Hey, that’s not how it works! No cheating!” You were totally messed up. You felt that you drank too much, though you hadn’t been this relaxed for a very long time.

“…to kiss Nikki!” He finished his sentence after thinking for a minute.

“What?” Nikki and you gasped, staring at the drummer. He was quite proud of himself thinking of this order. You raised one of your eyebrows and glanced at Nikki then Mick.

“You heard me!” Tommy chuckled before drinking. Looking at Mick was useless since you couldn’t see his eyes from that stupid aviators. The only advantage of that this makes him sexier. Wait, what did you just say?

“So, Mrs. Sixx you don’t want a kiss?” Nikki came closer.

“You know what happens if someone tries to kiss me ignoring my will, right?” You also leaned closer and whispered in his ears making him frightened. He immediately pulled away.

“Alright. I will stay back. I am afraid of you, now.”

∆

“Sniff it!” Nikki put some lines on your table and since you stupidly chose dare…

“I won’t.” You felt Mick relax beside you.

“I hoped so. Good girl. I told you she is not like you, idiots.” Mick put his hand on your thighs which made you relaxed and tensed at the same time. You drank too much, you felt quite dizzy both from the alcohol and the loud music.

“I’m not gonna do that because I’m a good girl and I don’t want to.” You murmured.

“Then why?” Nikki asked before sniffing a line instead of you.

“Because I’m fucking allergic to it! So please…” You couldn’t finish your sentence cause they started laughing so hard everyone was looking at you. “I’m serious. And it’s not funny.” You huffed and crossed your arms.

“Is it an existing thing at all?” Nikki asked trying to catch his breath. Mick just only chuckled but didn’t laugh at you. He was gazing at you. The alcohol and the place had an effect on him, too.

“So how do you know?” Mick asked Tommy and Nikki stopped laughing to pay full attention. Drama seekers. You hummed but started to tell this beautiful story of yours.

“Well, in the first year of uni there was a party…and we were also playing truth or dare..and well I had to do it such as Nikki told me to. And I did it and they told me that I lost consciousness and my nose was bleeding. I woke up in the hospital the next morning and the doctor told me that I almost died.” When you finished your story they were all staring at you in shock.

“I’m glad you didn’t!” Tommy smiled and cleaned the table with his arm. Nikki just yelled at him for ruining his drugs.

“Fun fact: after I felt better and left the hospital I had to go to jail for 3 days.” You said proudly which surprised you a bit. You never really told it to anyone since you weren’t proud of it for obvious reasons.

“No way, man. You sit in jail? So (Y/N), when we will have our wedding?” He was smirking at you, playing with one of the cups.

“Not now. We have to go on the tour, remember?”

After playing several turns, going through many embarrassing situations, and Mick drinking more than one and a half bottles of vodka, he joined.

“I dare you to give us a dance!” Tommy grinned gesturing towards a pole beside your table.

“Wtf dude.” You yelled at him. Only a few girls were on stage, Vince must’ve been with the rest.

“Come on (Y/N), you already rejected several times and now it’s not a question,” Nikki added not really helping your situation. You looked at Mick who simply patted your thighs and smirked. “Give us a dance, (Y/N).”

“You, too? Oh, Mick noo.” He gave you a look which scared the shit out of you so you agreed.

“Fine.” They all had a devilish grin on their faces and Tommy yelled.

“Hey DJ or whoever is doing the music put on the…you can pick the music, Cooper.”

“Take me to the Top. AND I’m not gonna strip down!” You declared loudly, making them understand.

“Pity but okay.” You went to one of the poles and after a few tries, you managed to climb beside it. When the music started you grabbed the pole but hesitated at first. The awful quantity of drinks and the music helped you get through this. When Mick’s solo was on you squatted down and stand back really slowly. They also came closer and you heard Vince whistle.

“You give them a fucking dance and you can’t even kiss me back? "You just showed your middle finger and heard the boys yelling and clapping. Sometimes you went closer to Mick, Nikki, and Tommy and gave them a look or teased them. You continued dancing and didn’t even realize the song ended. You bent over dramatically and thanked them. Tommy hugged your waist and helped you got off the stage.

"What about if we skip the wedding and start with the honeymoon, Mrs?” Nikki murmured in your ears. Mick was completely out of his mind. He wanted to kick Nikki in the balls so badly, but he didn’t do it.

“You would like it, huh?” You gave him a smirk and glancing at Tommy.

“That was fantastic! I might be a little jealous of Mick.” Tommy smirked and bowed his head in the direction of the guitarists.

“What, why?” Nikki inquired with a ton of questions in his eyes.

“Cause they are together, you idiot.” Tommy helped his brother out and pulling Nikki in a sideways hug, looking at Mick and then at you. You gulped and looked at Mick. He was just casually standing there, not reacting a thing. His eyes wandered at you from head-to-toe and vice versa. He put his hands in his pockets and left you.

“Nice job, Tommy.” You huffed and sat back to your table.

“Why?” He asked not understanding your reaction.

“Why do you think we are even together?”

“I have eyes, Cooper. I’m a hopeless romantic so I can see the way he looks at you and your reaction whenever he is nearby. And well, this little dance of yours…was not helpful to hide his…you know what I’m talking about.” He said before lighting a cigarette and closing his eyes.

“You are a genius, T-Bone. Aren’t you a philosopher or something?” Nikki asked with wide eyes.

“Are you sure, Tommy?” You asked him cause you weren’t really sure in your own feelings, not even Mick’s.

“Totally.”

∆

“Hello, there.” Mick was sitting on his motorbike, smoking a cigarette. You touched his shoulder but he moved away.

“Please don’t touch me.”

“Why?” You were thinking of what Tommy had said and you weren’t expecting this reaction from him.

“Cause I can’t be near you…without touching you. And you touch me doesn’t really help.” He looked into your eyes and you were sure he saw your soul. You couldn’t really find the words. You walked over to him and stopped inches away from his face. “What are you doing?” Mick asked. You thought if you act like him, maybe you would understand him. You put your hand into one of the pockets of his jacket. You just simply took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it and you moved away from him. “Please, don’t go away.”

“Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere. By the way, I can’t really understand you. Once you say you can’t be near me and then you say not to go away.” You sat on one of the boys’ bikes while you blew out a cloud of smoke. You couldn’t recall when was the last time you smoked but it sure was a long time ago. “So? Are we gonna just stare at each other while we got lung cancer?”

“What are you expecting me to say?”

“To be honest, anything. I don’t know a thing about you, apart from that you love to play the guitar and drink vodka. Tell me YOUR story, this time.”

“Well, my name is Mick Mars and I am the guitarist in the band Mötley Crüe…” He started if he were in an interview. You rolled your eyes, not believing he acted like this.

“You gotta be kidding me. I can’t believe you.” You chuckled and rub your hand on my arm. After being in the hot club it was freezing outside, particularly in a tank top.

“Here, take my jacket.” Mick was so messed up, not understanding his own decisions and the things he said. He felt guilty for treating you like this, but he had to be away from you. He made his mind last night that he didn’t want to attach to you emotionally, cause he didn’t want to ruin your life.

“Even Nikki has better lines.” You huffed, hugging yourself tighter.

“Oh come on, I mean it. Don’t be primitive! I don’t want you to be ill on the tour already in the begging.” He took off his jacket, stepped beside you, and helped you take on the coat. It felt warm, although it was a bit lose on you. You glanced at him and smiled.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank. Can I sit..?” You bowed your head and patted the motorbike. He sat down really slowly, making noises.

“You know, you make weird noises while sitting down.” You stated.

“I’m old. Don’t be like me.” He lied to you, not being ready to tell you his story. 

“If you say so.” You couldn’t believe he has pain due to his age. Cause he has pain. You sat closer to him and placed your head on his shoulder. You felt him tense a bit, but after a while, he took your hands into his.

“Dear Satan, your hands are like ice.” He put it closer to his mouth and blew it with his warm breath, never leaving your eyes. It tickled a bit, but your heart melted off his softness. He placed a kiss on the top of your hand and then released it. You were disappointed, you didn’t want him to finish it. You didn’t want him to stop touching you. Now you understood him. You intertwined your fingers with his. They were as cold as yours.

“You are freezing, too!! And don’t tell me you are not. I can feel it.” You did the same with his hands what he did to yours. “What about going back? It’s much warmer inside.” You asked looking at the entrance.

“I don’t want to. I want this moment to last forever. It’s too good.” He sighed, thinking it would be the most relaxing time for a long time. 


	5. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? The title says it all! Enjoy <3

**Before joining Ozzy’s Bark at the Moon Tour the boys still have at least 30 concerts throughout North America. This starts 26th of March 1983. The new album Shout at the Devil comes out 26th of September 1983. The boys join Ozzy 16th of January 1984**

_1 April 1983_

“Really, (Y/N)?” Nikki pouted after hearing your wonderful idea. You were sitting on the side of the stage. Looking at the boys getting ready for the concert to start.

“Are you drunk? Or is this your normal state? Do I look like who enjoys being in the wild?” Vince ranted pointing at himself, one of his hands on his hip. The connection between the two of you upgraded after Doc threatened you if you don’t stop your little fights, he will find a new photographer and a new singer. So it was both of your mission to be cool with each other.

“I hope it’s just some of an April’s fool joke.” Mick sat beside you on the stage offering you a bottle of beer.

“I like that idea!” Tommy smiled and laid in front of you, placing his head in your lap. Mick just killed Tommy in his head but didn’t say a thing. After that night at the club, you hardly spoke to each other. You were both wasted and you were too honest which each other and it scared Mick. He never told anyone about his real feelings.

“Finally someone! Thank you, Tommy.” You said before taking a sip from your drink.

“Even if we agree to this when we will go? We have concerts almost every if not every other day. It will be impossible to make it happen.” Vince said, still not liking the idea to sleep with bugs in his bed if he will even have a bed in the tent.

“Do you guys even listening to Doc when he tells about the tour dates? You guys will have a concert tonight and one on the 3rd of April in San Francisco. Then you only have to perform at the US Festival at the end of May. We have almost two months!”

“See, Vince?! Someone at least listens to the teacher.” Nikki joked. You hit him in the arm, making Tommy snicker. Vince just rolled his eyes before going on the stage and join all of you.

“I’m not going if there won’t be girls or at least some alcohol.” Vince declared. Mick sighed and rubbed his eyes. Mick didn’t approve this camping thing either. He wasn’t sure his back will tolerate the hard ground.

“(Y/N), I don’t think it’s a good idea. We have to make the album and do concerts…” Mick started when you glared at him.

“So you are talking to me, now?” You asked.

“Oh, come on. Don’t be like this.” He rolled his eyes. He knew he acted jerk with you, but he wanted to be away from you and the only option was being an asshole.

“Me? So I’m acting strange?”

“Woohoo. You really need to get laid, guys.” Nikki said seriously. Your face when red both from the anger and the embarrassment. “Hey, don’t hit me, again. DOC, SHE IS BULLYING ME!” He screamed and Doc appeared.

“Nikki, can you stop yelling early in the morning? And (Y/N) how many times do I have to say that if you hit them hard enough at first, you don’t need to do it again?!”

“Doc, whose side you are on? Vince asked the manager.

"No one’s. I’m Switzerland.” He told before leaving you there. He then came back grinning. “Anyway, you are going to that camping she is talking about. We already discussed every detail. You will get a week to get yourself some girls who you want to bring with yourself cause there won’t be anywhere you are going other than (Y/N). And I don’t think she will sleep with any of you. Then you will leave and I will have the best week of my life.” He laughed before disappearing.

“Hate me if you want. But I was only the one who came up with the idea. Doc just made it happen.” You started to feel guilty. But you knew that it will be good for them before going on the real tour promoting the new album, then the tour with Ozzy. The boys looked shocked instead of Tommy who stood up and was jumping from happiness.

“We are going camping, dude!” He boxed Nikki in the same arm you hit. His face flinched from the pain and the news.

“Stop it, T-Bone. Don’t give her confidence.” He gestured towards you.

“You will get paid for this, (Y/N).” Vince said it from your back. Mick just scoffed and left the stage along with Nikki and Vince.

“Why are they like this, T-Bone?” You asked him, playing with the bottle. He sat down next to you, pulling you in a sideways hug.

“Because they don’t know fun.” He said smiling.

_Almost two weeks later_

“So, where are your girls?” You asked crossing your arm leaning on the bus. You were in charge of driving, but it wasn’t a problem for you. You liked driving, mainly those long road trips to the sea.

“After we mentioned camping, they all ran away screaming. So thank you (Y/N).” Vince murmured dropping his bags down. Nikki put his bag down and sat on it.

“You could just lie, you know? As you always do.” You closed the door of the bus and put the keys in your pocket. You searched for another one in your bag. You walked away to the car which you will use.

“So we aren’t going on the bus?” Vince asked.

“What for? If it just the five of us it’s meaningless to use that big ass bus. So we are taking this beauty.” You patted your new car which Doc bought for you as a welcome present.

“Oh for the fuck’s sake!” Vince cursed sitting on his bags as Nikki did. He was already drinking to be able to cope with this trip. He offered the bottle to Vince who accepted it gratefully. You heard a honk and a car parked beside the bus. A joyful and goofy Tommy jumped out of the car running towards you.

“We are going on an adventure. ADVENTURE! ADVENTURE!” He was scantling while spinning you around in the air making you giggle. When he put you down he tried to high-five with Vince and Nikki but none of them was open to it. They looked miserable.

“Hey.” Mick mumbled as a greeting and took the bottle from Vince’s hand.

“Hey, man!” Nikki greeted Mick. Mick headed towards the bus when Nikki stopped him.

“Aren’t we going on the bus?” He asked.

“No. We are going with that.” Nikki pointed at the car right beside you. You can read everything from Mick’s face. To be honest, he wasn’t so happy about that. You bit down your lip and closed your eyes thinking this camping wasn’t a good idea.

“Cool.” Mick growled and passed next to you. He tried to open it but it was still locked. “Mind opening the car?”

“Sorry.” You mumbled before he packed all his stuff and got in the front seat.

“ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP!” Tommy was the only enthusiastic. Seeing his happy form made you smile a bit. At least the two of you will have a good time.

“Are you ready, guys?” You asked them when all of you sat in the car. Luckily, it was a bigger one so you all fit in smoothly. Mick sat beside you and the rest of the boys sat in the back, Tommy between Nikki and Vince. When you looked back Tommy was smiling and looked like a five-year-old. Vince was staring out of the window, not saying a word. You couldn’t see Nikki but you were sure he wasn’t in a good mood either. So let’s go.

_On the road_

“(Y/N)? Can we please stop? I have to pee!” Tommy begged.

“Again? We have just set off from the gas station!” You bumped your head on the wheel.

“But it was already 20 minutes ago and only Vince and Nikki went to pee.”

“And why didn’t you go also?”

“Cause, I didn’t have to.” He pouted. You were already going crazy with them. You thought they did it deliberately to make you rethink this camping. But they won’t achieve even if you will end up in a yellow building.

“He won’t stop until he pees.” Vince said putting his sunglasses on.

“Goddamn. Then I will stop right here and you can do it, Lee.” You pulled the car away and turned around to face with Tommy. Vince sighed and got out of the car so Tommy can get out, too. You glanced at Mick who was sleeping peacefully.

“(Y/N)?” Nikki asked surprisingly chilled. “Do you really want to do this?” You turned back.

“Yes, Nikki. And I know that all of you wished me dead, but we thought that it might help you. To be in nature and relax before the big tour starts and you won’t have any free time. And I completely understand you.” You said to him looking in his eyes. He slightly smiled.

“Then, I will try to enjoy this. If you really want this. And we don’t want you dead, (Y/N). We just don’t like it when we are controlled, you know.” You smiled from what he has said and relaxed a bit. When Tommy finished and you set off again, he poked your back.

“What is, Tommy?” You gripped the wheel and sighed.

“Can you please turn on the radio? I’m bored.” He asked you shyly. You glanced at Mick who was still sleeping and you hesitated.

“He won’t wake up. He sleeps like the dead.” Vince stated liking the idea of some music. Finally some enthusiasm!

You happily turn on the radio thinking Mick fucking deserves it after acting like this. Journey’s Don’t Stop Believin’ song was on which was like the perfect for this trip and situation. You all were singing the lyrics, though you let the high pitch notes for Vince. Nikki was doing the air guitar and Tommy air drummed or drummed on your shoulder. Mick snorted at first then opened his eyes.

“Can’t I have a proper sleep just once?” He complained. You were quite angry at him for not being happy for a second.

“Mick, please just at least try to enjoy this trip. Pretend or I don’t know.” He rolled his eyes and gave you the biggest fake smile you ever have seen. “Guess, it will do. Thanks.” You were truly smiling, ignoring Mick just pretended it.

“DON’T STOP. BELIEVING!” All of you sang from the top of your lungs including Mick who was just murmuring it, but you were sure you could see him smile a bit. Well, it was getting better and better.

_At the camp_

“So? How do you like it?” You asked sniffing in the air, filling your lungs with fresh air. It was a bit forecast, but the scenery was breathtaking. The river, the mountains, and the forest all around you.

“And where we will sleep? In that house’s garden? I’m sure the owners will be happy.” Mick mumbled.

“We will sleep in that house.” You said pointing at the adorable wooden house. It had a pool also and a fireplace, too.

“What?” Nikki asked not processing the thing you said.

“We will sleep in that house. Didn’t you think that I will sleep in a fucking tent, right?” You smiled packing your belongings up and headed towards the house. The boys were all staring at each other. Tommy was happier than before, Mick relieved a bit and Vince and Nikki were truly happy for the news.

“So there are four rooms. I don’t care who sleeps where I will just only need a room and I will even go with the smallest if you think.” You told them, looking around in the huge house. The windows were big and you had a perfect view of the river from the kitchen and the living room.

“Four rooms? So I guess, someone will have to share.” Mick said looking at Nikki and Tommy. They high-fived and told you that they will sleep in one room. You offered them the biggest one for sharing. You have out the keys and went up to the upper floor and walked at the end of the corridor, taking the last room. Mick was following you along with Vince.

“Get away, singer. This room is mine.” He sent death glares towards Vince who huffed and went into the room beside yours. Mick glanced at you but he didn’t say anything. Since you didn’t turn around you didn’t see him looking at you. Mick sighed and opened his room’s door which was in front of yours and entered it.

You took the fliers from the table and read it through to find some programs and places to go nearby. You have already planned campfires, swimming in the pool, and there is even a jacuzzi. Your lips curved into a smile when you saw that there will fireworks and a fair in the upcoming days. This will be so much fun. The only thing that bothered you was Mick’s attitude. You were disappointed, to be honest. You couldn’t find out why he was so moody with you but it was your intention to ask it from him during the week. When you finished reading you heard a knock on your door.

“Come in.” You yelled. Tommy stormed in the room and jumped on the bed. You manage to roll away just in time. He started to tickle you, making you giggle. “Tommy, stop!!” You were trying to catch your breath. Nikki, Vince, and even Mick came into your room. Mick was watching you jealously at how happy were you with Tommy. Maybe it will be best if you and Tommy get together. Vince and Nikki also sat down on the bed and laid down. Your head was on Vince’s chest and your foot on Tommy’s belly. You were all tangled somehow. When you were about to sit up all of you fell back down giggling. And Mick was watching it. Just watching it.


	6. Marshmallows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy being Tommy, Mick being jealous and you feel like a queen.

In the afternoon you all took a walk nearby. You went down to the river and played ducks and drakes, played hide and seek in the woods. You felt like a five-year-old but it warmed your heart seeing them as the innocent youngsters they were.

Every night you sat on the balcony and drank wine while playing board games. The next morning you were in the dining room and were making breakfast.

“So, Cooper, how exactly do I flip this thing?” Tommy asked while trying to make pancakes. You were in charge of the coffee and scrambled eggs, but Tommy wanted to eat pancakes so you told him to do it if he really wanted it. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea.

“Come on, Lee. I can’t believe you haven’t made any pancakes in your life.” You scolded him taking the pan from his hand and flipped it.

“Woah. That’s incredible.” He admired your technic. He was such a dork.

“You know what you can help with. You could make some orange juice.” You told him pointing at the fruit basket.

“Aye aye, Captain.” He saluted and took some oranges in his hands and tried to juggle with four oranges. He managed it for a while after you poked his bare belly and he dropped all of them. One landed on his head making him rub his head. You burst into laughter. He was angry at first but then started laughing, too. Your good moment ended when Mick appeared. He was looking at you with his usual facial expression in the outside. But inside…that was another story. Mick wanted to be the one who makes you laugh. The one whom you make breakfast with and who supports all of your crazy ideas.

“Good morning, Mick.” Tommy greeted him, you also nodded at him. You bit down your lip trying not to laugh since you didn’t want to piss Mick off already in the morning. He murmured something under his nose and sat down at the counter. He placed his face in his hands growling.

“Coffee?” You asked him. He nodded still not saying a word. “Sugar? Milk?” He only shook his head as an answer. You sighed knowing this won’t be the day you will ask him about his attitude towards you. You loudly put down the mug in front of him and poured some coffee in it. “You are very welcome.” You growled turning back to Tommy seeing how he beating with those poor oranges.

“Is this coffee I smell?” Nikki’s voice echoed in the huge kitchen. He took the coffee from your hand and drank from it. You looked at him in disgust. Then he spit all of it on you.

“Congratulations, bastard.” You snapped looking all over your clothes which were all wet. This was the morning you had to take on a white shirt. Grate.

“Yuck.” He made faces and wiped his mouth clean.

“There was no sugar in it, you idiot! What did you even think?” You told him before leaving them.

“Nice job, Nikki.” Mick murmured.

“What? I did nothing wrong? I just wanted some coffee, damn.” He said sadly and sat beside Mick. On your way to your room, you bumped into Vince.

“Where is the rush?” He asked looking all over at you. You heard him chuckle but he covered his mouth.

“Not a word. Not a word.” You walked passed beside him and loudly closed the door. Vince’s eyes were wide not really understanding the situation.

∆

“If you manage to mess up my morning then you will make lunch and you will all serve me all day long.” You declared after cleaning up yourself. You were reading a book in the living room to relax.

“But there is nothing in the fridge!” Vince ranted opening it repeatedly.

“Opening the fridge won’t make food, you know.”

“So how are we get food?” Nikki asked putting his hands on his hip.

“Hmm. What about if we go fishing?” You asked.

“Hey, that’s a good idea.” Tommy grinned and headed to the basement.

“You say this at everything, drummer.” Mick said after finally making an appearance. He was usually in his room or here on the couch sleeping.

“Are you coming, Mick?” You asked already knowing he won’t but you tried to be polite.

“Yeah, I’m coming.” He said casually. You raised one of your eyebrows looking at him.

“So you will finally respect us with your presence? Cool.” He didn’t say anything just headed down the basement to help Tommy. Vince sat down next to you and sighed. The things between you were quite developed now.

“Seriously, (Y/N), when will the two of you finally get together. Your starting to get a bit annoying.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” You said pretending to be reading. Why they were all keeping saying this? Mick hated you now, this was obvious.

“If you say so.”

∆

“Look, (Y/N), a worm!” Tommy was running towards you with a worm in his palm, making you escape from them. You were running screaming.

“Tommy, put that thing down. NOW!” You panted trying to be as convincing as possible. Nikki, Vince, and even Mick were laughing at you. The fresh air had a good effect on Mick, you thought. Mick and Nikki were in charge of fishing which both of them enjoyed. Vince was laying on a blanket playing with his hair.

“Don’t you want to help, Vinnie? Nikki asked him.

"No. You are doing it pretty well. Keep going.” He answered still being busy with his blond locks. After Tommy gave up this worm thing you settled yourself beside Vince on the blanket along with the drummer. He placed his head in Vince’s lap this time. Vince was just looking at him wide-eyed in shock.

“What are you doing, man?”

“Wake me up when food is ready.” He said peacefully and closed his eyes. You were giggling at Vince’s facial expression.

∆

“You did well guys! I’m so proud of you.” You said while grilling the food. After you ate all of that everybody went to his bedroom for a nap. Luckily, Tommy and Nikki were silent since they were quite exhausted. You heard some music from Vince’s room but it wasn’t disturbing at all.

You were laying on your bed facing the ceiling. You were thinking about many things. How your life has changed since you went to that job interview. You were traveling throughout the country, seeing new people and attending concerts now for free of course. Now you had a proper job, you will only need now a partner. A partner in crime who follows you along, who understands you and whom with you can be yourself. And you exactly knew who it was, though you doubted the other person was aware of it. Nevermind. After flipping through the magazine you got an idea. You went down to the kitchen and opened all of the cupboards but none of them was a marshmallow. So you have to drive to town.

You went to Nikki’s room to ask if they need anything but they were sleeping do deeply you didn’t want to wake them up. Vince only needed a hair wax. You knocked on Mick’s door. You didn’t hear any answer so you opened it quietly. You were in shock when you saw Mick laying on the floor.

“Oh my, Mick! Are you okay?” You grabbed a pillow, bent down, and put it under his head. He was flinching but you didn’t know why. “Mick. What is it? What do you feel?” You started to worry.

“Go away.” He murmured.

“What, no! I’m not gonna leave you here. Please, Mick, tell me how can I help.” You begged.

“You can help by leaving me here.” You took a deep breath not to shout at him. You stood up and headed towards the door. “Wait.” You turned around.

“So you need help?” You asked sarcastically. You went back to him and sat down.

“Can you please help me get on the bed?” You nodded. He held his hand up which you took in your hand and helped him slowly sit down at first. He was breathing heavily and rested a bit, not letting your hand. He was gripping it firmly. When he was ready he placed his arm on your shoulder and walked to the bed. When he was all settled you kneel beside the bed.

“Mick, please tell me what’s going on. You are terrifying me!” You whimpered. He sighed not ready for this conversation. He promised himself he won’t tell this to anyone but Doc just in case. He knew he will have to tell this to Nikki, Tommy, and Vince sometime but not for you. He also was aware that you wouldn’t leave him alone until you know the truth.

“So before I tell you, I want you to promise not to tell anyone this.” He was looking at you strictly. You nodded and listened carefully. He told you about his back and the pain it brought.

“Mick, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know. If you told me, I wouldn’t have suggested Doc this whole thing.” You said.

“Don’t be. You didn’t know it.” He told you still being in pain.

“Can I help? I’m going to town. Do you need anything?”

“Yeah. Maybe some painkillers.” He mumbled.

“Sure. I will be right back.”

“And, (Y/N)!”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.” You smiled hearing this word from him.

∆

On your way to the grocery store, your mind was always on Mick. You now completely understood his behavior and why he always acts this grumpy. The constant pain he always felt made him this. When you got back to the house with 5 bags of marshmallows, beers, and the painkillers you put them all on the counter and sneaked in Mick’s room to give him the pills.

“Here I am.” You tried to smile. He was already in a sitting position so he felt a bit better. You waited till he took the pills and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Can I something?” You asked looking down at your hands. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to ask this now. But if you have already started it, there was no turning back.

“Yes.” Mick knew what you wanted to ask. And he determined that he will be honest with you. He was tired of lying. He was tried of covering his emotions both from you and himself.

“What happened? After that night at the club?”

“You know that night I was too honest with you. I told you about my feelings which I never do. And I was scared. I was thinking about the future we would have and no good scenarios came into my head. In the beginning, it would be good, but after that. For the fuck’s sake, I wouldn’t even able to satisfy you like any of them could. I’m not able to spin you around in the air as Tommy does. I wouldn’t be able to pick you up and bring you in my arms after our wedding…”

“Stop it. Stop being so harsh on yourself!” You were crying listening to Mick. “Mick, you are perfect and this thing may deprive you of some things but it isn’t a reason to lock yourself from the world and not even try to be in a relationship.”

“(Y/N), I have tried. I have tried, but it all fucked up. And I don’t want to be with you cause I don’t want to ruin your life and deprive you of things you deserve. This was the reason I was acting like a jerk with you. And I hate myself for hurting you.” You were in shock from what Mick has just said. You couldn’t believe what he was thinking.

“So, what are your plans, now?” You asked him.

“I don’t know.”

∆

“Lee, you are completely doing it wrong! If you put this much wood on the fire you will just suffocate the fire.” You told Tommy.

“So you are a scout now, too?” Vince asked bringing all the marshmallows in his hands. Nikki was lifting the beers and the sticks. The sun was already going down and the scenery was beautiful. All the colors, the sun’s reflection on the surface of the river. It was getting chilly so you bring some blankets with yourself.

“Is Mick coming?” Nikki asked handing you a bottle of booze.

“He had a headache. I gave some pills, I hope it will help.” You lied.

“Well, if he not hurries, no marshmallows will remain for him,” Tommy said while stabbing 8 pieces on the stick.

You were telling spooky stories to each other, talked about music and the good old times when everything was simpler.

“So Suite-19?” You asked laughing. Tommy’s mouth was full and you couldn’t hear what he said.

“Shitty name.” You all turned towards Mick who appeared in the distance. He set himself beside you and was admiring the fire.

“Are you okay, now? (Y/N) told that you had a headache and all.” Tommy asked ignoring Mick’s opinion of his ex-band.

“Yeah. Better.” Nikki handed him a beer and you offered him some marshmallows. “Thanks.” He was smiling at you.

“So when exactly you two get laid?” Vince was eyeing between the two of you. You almost chocked on your beer and Mick’s expression was priceless.

“Shut it, singer.” Mick said before taking a sip from his beer. Vince was pouting and narrowing his eyes towards you. You simply shrugged and made faces towards him. He chuckled and glanced at Tommy who struggling with his stick which caught on fire. He stood up screaming and was running up and down. Then he threw the stick with all the burning marshmallows into the river. He came back sadly.

“How will I eat more?” He pouted and was staring in the fire.

“Get yourself from the forest.” You suggested.

“But it’s dark there.”

“So?”

“He is afraid of the werewolves and vampires that leave in the forest.” Nikki joked. “Of from Big Foot, T-Bone?” He boxed Tommy in the shoulder who was still scarred from the thought of going in the forest. After feeling pity for him, you offered him your stick. You pulled the blanket on yourself tighter and hugged your knees.

“Are you cold?” Mick asked.

“Just a bit. And you? I know you always have cold hands, icy.” You chuckled and shared the blanket. The boys didn’t say a word, they didn’t dare. You enjoyed the quiet and you were all gazing at the sky and the stars. The sound of the river and the bugs from the forest.


	7. Not a Tempting Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, Us Festival, an exam and Vince being a gentleman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last filler chapter. I tried to wrap the whole ‘Too fast for love’ tour, the new album. I will make some changes in the next chapters because I didn’t really look up anything when I wrote them so there many many timing problems there. But don’t worry, I got this.  
> The only law is not to meet with their past form, right?  
> Okay I thought that was funny. *clears throat*  
> Let’s kickstart this chapter.

“So you really thought, that I would end up with Tommy?!” You asked Mick, trying not to laugh. He looked embarrassed for thinking that. You two were sitting still by the river from last night, tho now the sun was rising. The others went back to the house to pack their stuff, it was time to go home.

“Why didn’t I? You always hang out with him.”

“Yeah, cause he was kind and was the only one who didn’t want my death for this camping idea?” You raised one of your eyebrows.

“Okay, you are right, but…he was this 'friendly’ with you before the trip. He always laid in your lap for fu-…” You burst into laughter. You couldn’t believe him. 

“What are you laughing at?”

“Nothing. Just the situation, you know. Before and during the holiday I thought you hate me. I know you already said why however it’s still funny you were jealous at Tommy. Gosh…” You wiped away the tears and was smiling at him. You looked into each other’s eyes but didn’t say a word. Mick leaned closer now his face inches away from yours. He brushed your cheek with his thumb then your lips.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, closing his eyes. You took a shaky breath and slightly nodded. Seconds later he pressed his lips on yours. His fingers were running through your hair, while you intertwined your hands behind his neck. The kiss wasn’t a long kiss, but it was full of love, which you felt a long time ago. When you tore apart you didn’t open your eyes just pressed your forehead to his.

“Hey, doves! It’s time to go!” Nikki yelled while packing to the back of your car. You smiled and glanced at Mick. He was grinning and shook his head.

“Well, if you accept me as your boyfriend, I have to tell you that you have to deal with them, too. I know it’s not a tempting deal, but I can’t help it.”

“I will consider it.” You put your finger under his chin and pecked his lip. You stood up and stretched cause your back hurt like hell from sitting all night. Mick did the same and you two headed towards the house while holding hands.

When you arrived there, Nikki and Tommy were grinning, tho Vince didn’t.

“You can still change your mind, darling.” He said winking.

“I think I will pass, Vince.” You said giggling. He pouted but continued packing the bags. After you brought your bag and helped with Mick’s, you were about to sit in the driver’s seat when Mick took the keys from your hand.

“You know, it will be quite complicated to start the engine without that.” You said pointing at Mick’s hand.

“I’m driving.” He simply stated and hushed you away. Well, you didn’t mind you wouldn’t have to drive that long route, tho you quite feared your brand new car. To be honest, it will be best if Mick drives since you barely slept at night.

“Are you ready, guys?” You asked looking in the rear-view mirror to see them.

“Nooooo.” They all yelled, not wanting to go home.

“So as I see it was just a good idea, huh?”

“Well, it wasn’t good. It was fucking awesome!” Tommy cheered. You smiled turning back.

“Then let’s go home.”

∆

29 May 1983, US Festival

The guys were so deep into the new album, they were quite surprised a week ago when Doc told them about the festival.

“I don’t want to do this. I’m not ready.” Vince said while walking up and down on the stage.

“Are you nervous? You?” You asked him while setting your camera.

No. Maybe, I don’t know. It’s gonna be a huge concert for a crowd we have may never see. And I’m pretty nervous.“ He said still walking around.

"Damn, Vince, just calm down. Come, sit!” You ordered sitting on the edge of the stage. He didn’t sit, just stood in front of you. “Listen. Just breathe, okay? Think of something relaxing. Like the river and the forest we were.” You said smiling after he seemed a bit more relieved.

“Thank you, (Y/N).” He said before placing a soft kiss on your cheek and leaving you there alone and some of your co-workers. He was so much different. He sometimes played offended whenever Mick was nearby, but he didn’t think it seriously. Mick was watching him carefully, fearing Vince might steal you from him. You constantly have to remind him that you will never leave him, especially for Vince. Your connection with Nikki was neutral, you talked sometimes but it was nothing special. The only thing which you shared was your past, your terrible childhood. Tommy was still goofy around you.

When the concert started you could still see Vince worrying. He looked at you, you took the opportunity to gesture him to breathe. He took a deep breath and told the boys to start the show. You quickly learned the tricks and position to take photos during the concerts. This time it was different since this show was open-air. They didn’t need fans to blow their beautiful hair to fly.

Between two songs you tried to take a photo of Vince when he wasn’t paying attention, but he ran backstage. You sighed and turned back to take a few shots of the audience. When he came back the crowd cheered and you turned there, too. Vince was holding a camera also and started to take photos of you. You blushed and hid your face with the camera so no one could see your crimson red face. Mick was just shaking his head, Nikki and Tommy were smiling.

After the concert and later on, they were all preparing for the release of the album. The album will appear at the end of September, tho they were already finished, they just needed to record it. The constant concerts and the album consumed most of their time. While they worked on their music life, you learned, learned, and learned. Maybe this university thing wasn’t the best idea. But if you had already started, you had to finish it, now.

You and Doc were currently in the studio along with the boys to record some of the songs. You were sitting in the chair with your notes for school.

“(Y/N)!” You heard your name and jumped. Doc was laughing at you and you glanced from the booth.

“I’m sorry what?” You asked pushing the button to let them hear you.

“You liked it?” Vince asked.

“Yeah, sure. It was pretty cool.” You said showing them a thumb up. To be honest, you didn’t really pay any attention.

“You said the same to the last five songs.” Nikki groaned.

“Cause they were awesome.” You tried your best to sound honest like you had played attention.

“Alright, guys. Let’s take a break.” Doc announced. He looked at you, you were deep in your notes again. “(Y/N)?”

“Yes, Boss?”

“If you need some day-off to study you are free to go. There are…” He said rubbing the back of his head.

“Thanks, but I think I can handle it. But really, I appreciate it.” You said smiling at him. He patted your back and left the booth. After the boys put down their instruments they burst into the room except for Nikki. Tommy sat down on the couch along with Vinnie. Mick stood in front of you, placing a soft kiss on the top of your head. You smiled looking up at him. He took the notes from your hand and gestured you to stand up. You did as he wanted and he took your place. You huffed, then he grabbed your hand and pulled on his lap.

“Are you alright?” He asked looking into your eyes.

“Yeah, just tired and now kinda fed up. At least it will be over in a few days.” You sighed resting your head in the crook of his neck.

“So you will get your diploma or what?” Tommy asked.

“It’s just one exam, Lee, tho a quite big one… There will be more of it. You know, that’s what uni is about. Isabelle must’ve been doing the same.” You hardly spoke to your sister, she was either not in her room or you had to work, luckily, you talked with Dylan on a daily basis. “Anyway, the new songs are truly extraordinary. That song, Bastard will be huge!”

“Hey, that’s my favorite, too.” Mick said, placing a kiss on your neck.

“Get a room, guys!” Tommy said covering his and Vince’s eyes.

A few days after, it was the day. You got dressed, you took on an elegant pantsuit and comfortable heels.

“Woah, where are you going in that dress? You became a flight attendant or what?” Vince asked laughing when he saw you in the hall of the hotel.

“Haha, very funny of you. No, dumbass, I’m going to write my exam, you know.” You said while checking your bag to see if you have everything needed. Your legs were shaking from the stress so you sat down beside Vince. You placed your face in your hands and stomped your feet.

“(Y/N), are you alright?” Vince said while rubbing your back with his hand.

“Yeah, just I feel like I know nothing.” You said nervously.

“Hey, you know everything okay? You need to relax.” You looked at him. “Just breathe.” He said smirking, remembering the day you told him the same. You did as told and indeed it was helpful. Sometimes you really need to accept your very own advice.

“Thanks. And sorry for calling you dumbass.”

“No hard feelings. Anyway, why aren’t you going?”

“Mick will take me there by bike. I’m waiting for him. But it’s like his wedding or I don’t know how much it takes him to get ready?!” You complain before Mick finally appeared.

The exam was way easier than you thought. There were hardly any questions you didn’t know, so you would consider it as an achievable exam. When you got out of the building you could see a bunch of girls screaming. Poor, Mick. You smiled seeing the happy girls and you felt lucky to work with the boys. Your eyes widened when you saw the blondie singer beside his bike.

“So how was the exam?” Vince asked you, giving the last signature to the girls who walked away giggling yet stayed close.

“Where is Mick?”

“He couldn’t come. He had a headache or what. So he sent me.”

“Sent you? You?” You raised one of your eyebrows not believing Mick had just started to trust Vince now.

“Is that so unbelievable?” He got on his bike before you did the same, hugging him from the back to hold.

“Yes, it is.”

“Okay, Mick didn’t feel good and I thought I will get you back to the hotel.”

“Okay.” Something was on. You just didn’t know what.

After 10 minutes, Vince parked the bike in front of a tattoo salon.

“So, what are we doing here exactly?” You asked getting off the bike and adjusting your clothes on yourself.

“We will get you a tattoo, photographer girl.” You gulped, not really feeling this tattoo thing at all. He winked and opened the door for you. When you stepped inside one or two rockers sat in the salon glaring at you. You felt quite awkward being in that suit and not in your usual clothes.

“Really, Vince? Now?” You whispered to him when he sat down next to you. To be honest, Mick was on your mind since Vince told you about him. You hoped he felt better.

“Instead of complaining all the time, pick something for yourself.” He murmured handing you the book full of tattoos.

“And what about you?”

“I will get the band’s name or some sexy girl.”

“Wow, so original.” You mumbled focusing on the pages.

“Who’s next?” A guy looked at you judging your outfit.

“I had an exam today, alright? Don’t need to look at me like that.” You mumbled standing up and following him.

“Took you long enough.” You heard the singer yelling when the door opened. You heard Nikki and Tommy, but not Mick. Maybe he wasn’t better.

“Okay, so what do you want and where?” The guy asked still looking in the same way.

When you were finished you sighed, really wanted to get rid of this suit.

“Hi, (Y/N)!” Tommy grinned and jumped in front of you to see where did you get your tattoo. “So, where is it?”

“None of your business.” You simply said sitting down. Vince looked up from the magazine he was reading, glancing at you curiously.

“Come on, (Y/N)! Don’t tease us!”

“Who’s gonna tease and whom?” Mick asked stepping out of the restroom. You smiled seeing at him. He settled down beside you and placed a soft kiss on your cheek. “Hey, babe. So did you get your tattoo?” He gazed all over you to see a sign of it. Tho he couldn’t see it.

“Yeah.”

“And? Where is it?” He asked smirking.

You whispered in his ear, not wanted to let know the others. You saw him blush and gulping.

“Mick, please!” Tommy whined.

“I can’t, drummer.” He cleared his throat and still smirking at you. “I can’t wait to go back to the hotel.” He whispered in your ear, sending shivers down your spine.

∆

The next day, you were at the reception wanting to get your bed changed and the room cleaned. Needless to say what happened last night. You were only wearing a robe on yourself and underwear. When you told the receptionist you wanted, Nikki appeared next to you, waiting for the lift, too.

“Good morning.”

“Mornin’. Someone had a pretty long night?” He asked smirking. The door of the elevator closed and suddenly Nikki pulled the string of the robe letting him see your body, including your new ink.

“What the hell?” You screamed pulling the robe tight in yourself. “Are you out of your fucking mind?” Nikki was just laughing at you. You felt your face burn and your fist tightening.

“I thought it might be on somewhere hidden! You could show it to us!”

“You know, I didn’t want to take off my suit in front of everyone and show my breast, you idiot. I have pride.”

“If you say so.” He said still laughing, wiping his tears away.

26 September 1983

The boys finally finished recording the album and since you finished your exam you were all relieved. They still had shows, but now they could party and don’t stress or fight on the album. However, there were many people who weren’t really relieved about the upcoming album.


	8. Dr. Sixx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: VIOLENCE, USAGE OF WEAPONS  
> This chapter takes place on 3rd October 1983 which is Tommy’s 21st birthday. On this day they didn’t have a concert but since it’s a fiction, they had. Thank you for reading this story! ️

“What are you doing T-Bone?” Nikki asked him, sitting in their hotel room. You let Mick sleeping.

“Writing a letter for Santa.” He said before continuing to write on a colorful piece of paper.

“That’s not too early, Lee?” You took a sip from your beer glancing at the drummer who looked like your brother Dylan many years ago before Christmas.

“My birthday is on the 3rd of October so no. It’s not too early. On the contrary! I think it’s too late now.” He whined slamming his head on the table. You shared a look with Nikki and burst into laughter.

“Man, Santa doesn’t come on your birthday! He comes when it’s Christmas!” Nikki snickered.

“What?” Tommy asked still his head resting on the table. You hummed and stood up walking next to the devastated drummer.

“Hey, Lee. You know what?”

“What?”

“I will hand Santa your letter.”

Nikki spit his drink on himself while Tommy looked up at you smiling.

“Really, (Y/N)?”

“Yeah.”

∆

“What is that in your hand?” Mick asked handing you a cup of tea.

“Just a letter.” You drank from your tea and kept reading the letter Tommy wrote. You were really into birthday and stuff so it was obvious to throw him the biggest party he ever had.

“Love letter, I hope.” He said taking his place next to you on the bed. You took the paper down and snuggled to him, resting your head on his chest.

“Very funny.” You murmured.

“So what was it?” He asked running his fingers on your bare arm.

“Just Tommy’s birthday wishes. That’s all.”

“And how did it get to you?”

“I told him I would give it to Santa.” You quickly closed your eyes smiling, not waiting for his reaction.

“What?” Mick’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Since you didn’t answer anything he turned off the lights and pulled you closer and went to sleep.

∆

The next morning a knock on the door woke you up. You sighed, not wanted to get up. When the knock continued you quickly got a robe on yourself and opened the door. The receptionist stood there with letters in her hand.

“So sorry, I thought this is Mr. Mars’s room.” She started to apologize.

“No, no it’s okay. He is here, sleeping.” You looked back at him and smiled seeing him this relaxed and calmed.

“Then could you please hand it to him when he wakes up?”

“Yeah, sure.” You said goodbye and closed the door behind yourself. There were at least three letters. You didn’t open it just took a glance at them. Child support? Hmmm. Maybe it was just one of his brothers’ or his dad. Since the letter is for Mr. Mars. Since you couldn’t sleep more, you got dressed and headed towards the garden to relax a bit in quiet. When the lift door opened you could see your brother, Dylan there.

“Dylan, what are you doing here?” You asked while giving him a big hug.

“I just wanted to congratulate you on your exam in person.” He was grinning and was eyeing your whole body. “You changed so much since I last saw you.”

“Dylan, it was just more than a half year. I didn’t change that lot.” You said giggling, being glad he was there. “Come, let’s go outside. I want to hear everything from you.”

“So, did you manage to speak to Isabelle? She didn’t pick it up for me in the last few weeks and I’m starting to miss her badly.” You looked at him hoping at least he spoke to her.

“No, me neither. But don’t worry, she is just living her university life with constant parties and exams. She doesn’t have any time to kill. Though at least she could call us once a week.” He took your hand into his and squeezed it. “And what about you? Did something interesting happened?” You smiled shaking your head since a lot happened which you couldn’t tell him in person.

“So you and Mick?” He asked not liking the idea you ended up with a rock star.

“Are you angry?” You didn’t understand his reaction. You hoped he would be finally happy for you.

“Can I bring you anything?” A waiter was standing beside you, waiting for your order. You shook your head not wanting anything.

“A beer, please.” The waiter nodded and left.

“It’s not too early for that? At 9 in the morning?”

“Do you always have to be an egghead?” He huffed and stood up from the table, leaving you there.

“What the hell?!” You murmured to yourself.

∆

The bus took off in the afternoon. You took a last glance at the hotel and you were thinking of Dylan. What was wrong with him? He didn’t like Mick or the fact that you were with someone? He barely drank before and he never shouted at you from anger. He was strange.

“What are you thinking of?” Mick asked seeing your concentrating face.

“Nothing.” You lied to him. He narrowed his eyes, but didn’t say a word. He didn’t want to put more pressure on you. “Just the fact that I’m on a bus with famous rockstars and I’m working for them. You know I always wanted to connect music and photography somehow so it’s quite a dream for me.” You were smiling at him. He took your hand and placed a soft kiss on it.

“Well, I’m glad that in some way I’m the reason you accomplished that.”

“Then I should thank you.”

“Hmm. I have some ideas.” He leaned closer, his face inches away from yours. He looked down at your beautiful lips while licking his before placing a kiss on it. You hummed and smiled through the kiss. He exactly knew how to cheer you up, damn it.

∆

Being on tour and constantly being around with Tommy, Nikki and Vince was a bit…how to say, loud. You weren’t a headache type but listening to all of their screamings… Mick was happy he was t the only one, the boys nagged. There were you for that.

“Ohh come on, please!! Look I’m begging and I don’t usually do it.”

“Tommy, you are always begging for something. And I don’t even really know you for a long time.” Tommy sighed. “Tommy, I won’t tell you what Santa told me. It’s a surprise.” You said placing a hand on his shoulder, trying your best not to laugh. “But that’s why we love you, man. You goofy bastard.” You snickered and Tommy sat up and hugged her so tightly Mick was afraid he might choke you to death.

“I love you, too Cooper. I mean as a friend or sister. You are Mick’s chick.” He turned to Mick and put his thumbs up. “I don’t want to die from stealing you. He is so scary.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t hurt you, Lee.”

“He would totally do it, right man?” Nikki spoke up.

“You are right. I would totally kill you, drummer.” Mick said in his threatening tone. You glanced at him while crossing your arms in front of your chest, covering Angus’s head on your AC/DC tee.

“Hey Nikki, want to annoy Vince?” Tommy suggested.

“Of course, T-Bone! Let’s piss him off!” Nikki jumped up from the booth and hurried to the back of the bus along with Tommy.

“What are you thinking about this time?” You asked him sitting next to him on the leather couch after Tommy left.

“Silence and quiet. That’s all I can think of right now.” He laid back and placed his head on your lap. Mick closed his eyes and hummed when you started playing with his hair.

“You have so fluffy hair! How do you do that? That’s not fair.” You complained.

“Genetics.” He smiled and touched your hair and gently pulled it, making you lean down a bit.

“You have soft hair, too. And I will kill you if you dye it someday.” He opened his eyes, staring right into yours and brushed his thumb over your lips. He parted his lips and kissed you slightly. He moved away and waited for your reaction but you leaned closer and kissed him more passionately. He groaned from the feeling of your lips, making you smile at the kiss.

“You also have soft lips.”

∆

“Can I help?” You asked him when you finally arrived at the stadium.

“Yeah, I would appreciate that.” He grabbed your hands and pulled him up without struggling.

“Do you lift weight or something?”

“Sometimes. Also that camera isn’t the lightest one.” You giggled and made your way down the bus. The fans were already cheering and screaming. Tommy was jumping and waving his hands like a mad man, while Mick was walking behind Nikki and Vince alone since you couldn’t come with him. You don’t want to reveal your relationship to the fans and the press.

Concert after concert, more and more fans to amuse. It was not a difficult thing, and they were all so kind, except those protesters against the album. Does their religion punish reading? It’s not ‘with’!! It’s fucking 'at the Devil’! The band gave several interviews telling this, but the Christians just didn’t stop.

∆

“Wow, this place is so fucking huge!” You turned around and you were gazing at the ceiling and the enormous auditorium.

“Indeed, it is.” Mick agreed.

“Elizabeth, can you come here, please? We need to discuss something.” Doc called you.

“Are you okay?” You took a look at Mick and he looked odd. More than usual.

“I don’t know. I just have a strange feeling. Maybe just because I’m tired. Don’t worry.”

When they stand on the stage and Mick plugged in his guitar he immediately searched for you. You were his lucky person. Your hair always helped him find you and this time wasn’t else. You gave him a thumb up and smiled.

Vince’s connection with the fans was fascinating you must give him that. Nikki also went closer to those chicks and you took the opportunity and took some shots of them. Mick adored your concentrating face you always made and that wrinkle on your forehead. What Mick and the others appreciated that you didn’t put your camera right into their faces. You gave them the space they needed and still made great pics.

Mick looked back to his guitar and focused on the notes. Then he heard screaming. Not the usual screaming he was used to. He looked up and Tommy, Nikki stopped playing. Vince also and was watching the crowd. He heard a shot and the blood froze in his veins. Mick immediately started to search for you but he couldn’t see you from the chaos. He plugged out my guitar and ran down from the stage. Tommy made his way faster and arrived sooner there. Nikki arrived right after him and was breathing heavily from running. He wanted to take a look from the curtains when he heard another shot. And then another two. Doc arrived, his eyes scanning all of us.

“Did you get hurt?” He asked and was searching for something. “Where is Vince?”

“I don’t know. He was running right behind me.” Nikki answered.

“Shit.” Doc started to run on the stage when a shocked Vince appeared and behind him you. You were literally pushing him down from the stage.

“What were you thinking? You could’ve killed yourself!” Vince shouted at you. You gave him a look that kills and then you flinched not paying attention to the pain. The pain in your side. The pain which was caused by a bullet.

“And you? You were standing on the stage like a tree!! Why didn’t you come down, like everyone else?” You ranted.

“Because I paraly…nevermind.” he huffed and walked away from you. He didn’t realize the bullet hit you, he just heard the noise.

“Doc, what will we do?” Tommy asked panicking. “What if somebody dies out there? We need to help them!”

“Calm down, kid. I’ve already called 911.” Doc told him. He was freaked out but didn’t want to pass it on to everyone.

“But how many people will die until they arrive? I’m gonna go and…” Doc grabbed Tommy’s shoulder and pushed him back.

“You are not going anywhere!” Doc scolded him.

“That’s not the birthday I wanted, Santa.” He looked down, kicking in the wall.

“Omg (Y/N), are you okay?” Nikki asked and Mick turned to you. You couldn’t hold it anymore so you leaned on the wall to support yourself. You were clenching on your side putting pressure on the wound. There were already some drops of blood on the floor. When Mick saw the blood his face went white and rushed to you.

“Did you get shot?”

“No, I normally spurt blood from my rib cage.” Mick glanced at your side and saw that your hand was already covered with blood.

“You are gonna be okay. We will get you fixed in no time. SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR. NOW!” He screamed and was gazing at Doc and Nikki. Nikki took off his shirt and pressed it on your side. You bit your lips down as he took away your hand. A huge flood of blood ran down on your side so Nikki pressed the shirt quickly. Mick took your shaking hand into his and was gripping it hard. Doc had his hand on his mouth while Tommy just looked shocked. He didn’t want to lose his friend. The girl he liked as his sister.

“Hey Mick. Mick Mars. Look into my eyes…please.” Mick shook his head unwillingly to look at you so you put your hand under his chin forcing to look into your eyes. “I have been through worse. It’s nothing. It’s like a cramp, just a bit worse. Believe me I’m fi…” You said to him softly.

“Don’t dare to say that you are fine! I can see the blood!” He snapped and you looked away, tears in your eyes.

“I will make it, don’t worry. Just please don’t go away.” You cried. Mick was walking around unable to look at you. He just got you and you were already on your way leaving him.

Nikki was still holding his shirt never leaving the wound. He was the only person who kept his cold blood.

“I need you to keep pressure on the wound, okay? And I need you to be conscious. It’s the most important.” Nikki demanded to look into your eyes. The wound hurt like hell, but you didn’t show any sign of it. Well, for up to a point.

“Are you a doctor or something?” You asked trying to laugh, but sighed from the pain the laugh caused. He was smirking.

“Well, definitely not a Dr. Sixx. That sounds awful.”

“Indeed.” Mick couldn’t believe you were joking. He was mad.

“Can you stop joking on your death, please?” He snapped. Doc touched his shoulder to keep him cool but he just moved away.

“I’m trying, truly. But… can’t do two things at the same time.” You sighed.

“I’m glad you still have your sense of humor, Cooper.” Tommy sat to your feet and you saw he wanted to desperately do something, but he also accepted that he couldn’t. You just have to wait. But for how long?

“Where is the fucking ambulance??” Nikki yelled when they heard a loud noise and people coming.

“Don’t fucking go to the auditorium! A girl is bleeding to death back here! Don’t dare to go away!” Mick didn’t even realize Vince went away. He shouted at the man who was making faces and rushed to you.

“For how long has she been unconscious?” He asked. Mick eyes went wide. A moment ago you still had your eyes opened!

“Not much.” Nikki replied with a serious tone. He clapped your cheeks but you didn’t wake up. Mick grabbed your always freezing hands and squeezed it. The doctor put his fingers on your neck.

“She barely has a pulse. We need to get her to the ambulance as soon as possible.” Mick’s heart skipped a beat. His knees were shaking and was about to scream. He wasn’t there for you. He hated himself more than anything.

“There is a girl who was shot and lost a huge amount of blood and barely has a pulse. I need a stretcher here and a car to the back of building, NOW.” He spoke into his radio. “Who will come with us to the hospital?” He asked still bothering with you taking the shirt from Nikki’s hand.

“Me. I…I. I’m coming with her.” Mick replied. When the ambulance arrived two men came and wanted to place you on the stretcher, but he couldn’t let you go.

“Sir, can you please go a bit away so we can transfer her to the hospital!?”

“Come, Mick.” Doc helped him stand up and rubbed his shoulders.

“Are you sure?” Doc whispered to him and he just nodded. He wanted to be beside you now, no matter what.


	9. "Hurt Me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: DOMESTIC VIOLENCE  
> A flashback from your childhood, a sexy doctor, Mick being mad and other visitors.

_1966, Florida_

_You, Dylan, were sitting on the floor in the darkroom, playing barkochba._

_“Is it an animal?” You asked.  
_

_“No. Although… sometimes.” Dylan snickered. What can he think about?  
_

_“Then it’s a person?” You asked worryingly, not having any clue what can be both animal and person at the same time. “Mmm. Is a boy?”  
_

_“Yap.” You narrowed your eyes and looked suspiciously at him. Dylan couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore. You just growled that you couldn’t find out what was so funny. Then you got an idea.  
_

_“Is it you?” You pointed at him while he tried to catch his breath.  
_

_“Yass. You did it! Congrats.” He lowered his head but kept snickering. He held his hand up so you could high-five.  
_

_“Muhaha. Then you are doing the washing up tomorrow!” You jumped up in victory and started to point at him and grinning.  
_

_“Okay. That’s enough. Understood.”  
_

_“Loser, loser, loser. You couldn’t solve my mystery and I could yours and I’m just 10 years old!!” You continued teasing him by showing your butt to him. You threw a pillow at him, waiting and hoping for a battle. You turned away to pick up another pillow when he got up so fast you didn’t notice it and he hugged you so hard you couldn’t breathe. “Hahaha, Dylan. You are going to choke me to death.” When he was done hugging and you finally could breathe, he started tickling you. “Dylan, stop….please…” You were about to pinch him when you heard a cry.  
_

_“Nice job, (Y/N). You managed to wake up Izzy with your irritating giggling.” Dylan huffed.  
_

_“What? You were the one tickling me! It’s not my fault.” You crossed your arms in front of your chest and stomped your feet.  
_

_“Instead of blaming me help me chill Izzy down before our parents wake up! They won’t care whose fault it was, you know that.” He said in a serious tone making you shiver from the thought of waking them up. You rolled your eyes and went over to the bed where your sister usually slept.  
_

_“Well hello, Izzy Baby. Ssshh. Easy okay?” Your face was inches away from her red chubby face when you heard a door cracking quietly. You were terrified and grabbed Dylan’s arm, but Izzy started to cry louder. “Honey. Shhh. Please, please stay silent.” You began hinting little kisses on her forehead to chill her down but she just didn’t stop. “Dylan, do something. You are the oldest and responsible.”  
_

_“Now I am the smarter, huh?” He put Izzy into his arms and started humming a little song. From curiosity, you approached the door and tried to see something from the keyhole, but you couldn’t see a thing. You fixed your hair which you adored to wear in two ponytails and went back to Dylan. Izzy was sleeping again and you relaxed, then the door opened and your father burst into the room.  
_

_“What did you do, you stupid kids? Why can’t you look over your sister just for an hour, huh? You useless shits.” He came closer to you, but Dylan jumped between the two of you and he got the punch. He fell on the floor and covered his face with his hands. He didn’t cry. He never did. Due to the screaming and chaos, Izzy cried again. You rushed to her to calm her down, but your mother also appeared in the room.  
_

_“Look what you two have just done. You woke up your sister with your stupidity. I don’t even know why we still allow you to go to school since you are this dumb!” She said while lighting a cigarette in the room.  
_

_“I’m not dumb! I have just won a game!!” You smiled proudly and looked at them challenging. If Dylan’s look could kill… Your father searched something in his pocket and you immediately regretted everything you said in your whole life. You were walking backward when the wall hit your back. He walked closer before he grabbed your arm and whispered in your ear.  
_

_“You are not smart. You will never be. You are just a stupid spoiled child who can’t even look after her sister.” You held your hands up and tried to cover your face. Then he stabbed you with a knife._

∆

“(Y/N). Wake up!!!” Vince was gently shaking your shoulders in order to wake up from your terrible dream.

“Huh?!“ You slowly opened one of your eyes and at the same moment, you closed it back. That shining light caused you a headache immediately. "Can someone please turn off the lights?" 

After it was dark again you opened your eyes and tried to sit up but you fell backward from the pain.

"Easy, easy. No sudden movements.” Vince rushed to you and pushed your shoulders back down. You looked at him questioning as he sat on one of the chairs beside the bed. “How do you feel?” He asked, scanning you and biting down his lip.

“Well, my eyebrows don’t hurt. Although…” You touched your forehead and flinched. “No. They hurt, too.”

“I think I should go and tell the doctor that you are awake.” He stood up before you told him to stop.

“What happened?” You could see Vince’s jaw tightening. He sat back but this time he pulled closer the chair.

“You don’t remember?” He asked.

“Not much. I remember the concert but then nothing. And why is my side hurts so much, hell?!” You cursed.

“Well, I will tell ya, darling, but please don’t freak out.” You nodded. “So there was a shooting during the concert…”

“What the fuck?” You were shocked. You just stared at Vince who sighed.

“I told you not to freak out. So I was standing on stage and I was watching the whole chaos down there and I couldn’t move. I paralyzed. And then I just noticed that you were shouting at my face and dragged me from the stage.” You hummed. As Vince was telling the story, some memories came back. “I would be in your place now if you didn’t save my life.” He looked desperate and helpless. He must be blaming himself. You reached for his hand which he rested on the corner of the bed and squeezed it.

“It wasn’t even a question to go and help, Vinnie. You are my friend, for the fuck’s sake we are a family. I think it was obvious to save you, no?” You smiled finally earning a smirk from him. “Anyway, where are the others?” You looked around and out the window but you couldn’t see them.

“Tommy and Nikki at the hotel, I guess. And I told Mick to go home and rest a bit after it was sure you would stay alive. He had been here for 2 days in a row.” Vince admired Mick. How he was so protective of you and how he gave up on everything whenever something happened to you. Vince hoped one day, he will be like Mick.

“I was out for more than 2 days?! The fuck?” You gulped.

“Yeah, well, you would make an excellent Sleeping Beauty. Anyway, do you want me to call him?”

“No. Let him have some rest.” You were thinking about how bad it could be to sit on these chairs for two days.

“And the doctor? He told me that I shall inform him of the moment you get up.”

“Well, I haven’t got up yet, just woke up, not the same. And I’m still sleepy, so I’m going to sleep a bit if you don’t mind. Go eat something or do anything you want. I will be fine.” You smiled at him, knowing he must hungry after monitoring you.

“You are still tired after sleeping for 2 days?!” He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. “So are you sure? Please call me if you need anything.”

“One hundred percent and of course, Captain!” You saluted.

∆

“I told you to tell me the moment she wakes up! That bullet could cause serious problems which we only find out when she wakes up!” The doctor ranted in your room after Vince told him that you were already once woken up.

“Hey, can you please stop yelling? Someone wants to sleep.” You murmured into the blanket and pull it over your head. You closed your eyes back but someone pulled down the blanket. “I said I wanna sleep.”

“But you said someone wants to sleep. You didn’t say it’s you.” Tommy was grinning down at you. Nikki and Vince both snickered when you opened your eyes to see this rude doctor. Your mouth dropped when you saw him. He had long brown hair, fleshy lips, and sharp jawlines as a knife. Nikki and Vince must’ve seen your reaction because they were humming and all of them crossed their arms and shook their heads. You cleared your throat and sat up.

“I see your wound doesn’t really affect your moves.” The doc observed.

“I wouldn’t definitely say that. It fucking hurts. It’s just…I can hide pain easily.” You faked a smile and you need to concentrate not to faint from his beauty. Maybe the number of medicines had this effect on you.

“I see, well we have to do some tests and then we will see the next…” He couldn’t finish his sentence because Mick almost kicked in the door and hit Vince in the arm.

“What is your problem, man?” Vince asked rubbing his arm.

“I told you to call me if she wakes up!! Why are they already here and not me?” He demanded while gesturing at Tommy and Nikki who were smiling and waving to him.

“Because she told me to let you rest. And she also slept so I just did as told.” He held his hands up in defense. Mick rolled his eyes, still not looking at you.

“Can you please go out or at least be quiet while I’m talking to Mrs. Cooper?” Mr. Ken turned and was glaring at them while writing on his paper.

“It’s (Y/N).” You said before all the boys whistled (except Mick) and clapped. You sent them death glares. “Guys, get the fuck out.” You murmured before Mick could notice what is this fuss is all about.

Mick finally took a glance at you. He approached the bed and sat on the chair, he took your hand into his and pressed a gentle kiss on it.

“Are you alright?” He asked. You nodded smiling at him. You ran your fingers in his hair to calm him down. He must’ve gone throughout hell in these two days.

“So, after you got shot as I know you were in good hands.” The doc started. “They pressed the wound so you didn’t lose as much blood as the other victims. Although on the way here…your heart stopped and we have to kickstart your heart which was successful and…”

“Hold on for a sec. I was dead??” Your eyes widened and you could felt Mick’s tears on your hand. “I’m gonna kill Vince.” It was a bit serious thing which he left out from his story. But seriously, you were dead. Damn.

“Technically yes. But as I mentioned it was successful. Then here, you were operated which was also successful. We managed to take the bullet out of your rib cage. To be honest, it was the reason you didn’t die immediately. Your bone caught the bullet so it couldn’t cause any damage in your organs. You are one lucky lady.” He winked at you and you tried your best not to blush. You felt so weak.

“Indeed I am. Well, thanks for everything. Umm, when can I leave the hospital?” You asked.

“Woah, woah. First, we have to run some tests and then you need to rest for at least two days here. Then we will see.”

“No way I’m staying here for more than a day.” You crossed your arms and pouted. You hated hospitals and this time wasn’t different.

“You will,” Mick spoke up. “You will stay here and recover. And I don’t want to hear that you have a job. Doc understands you know that.” Is he just became your dad or what?

“You should listen to your boyfriend. And me. I would also have a question. Do you have any relatives we should inform? Parents or anyone else?” He held the pen waiting for you to jot down the names.

“I don’t have parents. They died years ago.” You mumbled.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. They don’t deserve it.” This thing reminded you of your dream, more like memory. You felt the tears in your eyes but quickly got rid of them. “And I don’t have anyone you should inform.” You lied.

“If you say so. Then I will find my assistant and we will do the tests if it is okay with you.” He winked and left the room. Mick got up and came closer.

“Finally, that bastard got out.” He leaned closer and kissed you. He kissed you so passionately I almost melted and immediately managed to forget the handsome doctor. After he broke the kiss you just couldn’t open your eyes for a moment. You felt his tears on his cheek which made you also sniff. “Losing you was the most unbearable pain, I have ever felt.” He whispered, brushed his lips on yours, and kissed you once more. “If you leave me like that again, I don’t know what I will do. Don’t dare to do this to me again.”

“Do you really think that it was my intention?” You joked but he huffed. You felt his anger and you didn’t understand it. “It wasn’t really my plan to die, you know. But hate me for that if you like.” You drifted your head from his. You couldn’t believe he was angry with you because of this.

“Why didn’t you tell him to inform your brother or sister?” He changed the subject and you just rolled my eyes. What was this bossy behavior with him? You didn’t like it.

“I don’t want them to know about it. To leave his job or her school just because I have a scratch on my side. I don’t want them to worry about anything.”

“That’s it again. You THINK it’s just a scratch when you got a fucking hole in your rib cage. You didn’t think it through, do you? When you helped out Vince? You didn’t think about your family and me. You just thought about being a hero and help poor Vince.”

“That’s not even what happened! I didn’t jump in front of him. I just helped him got down to backstage safe and sound.” You ranted. His face went darker. “So that’s your problem? Vince?” You snapped and couldn’t understand why he is being an asshole. You told him several times that he didn’t have to worry about Vince.

“No. My problem is that you just think of yourself. You didn’t consider that losing you how will affect your family and us.” He got up and was walking around in the room.

“So it was selfish to save Vinnie from dying? I can’t believe you.” You huffed rubbing your temples.

“Yes, it was,” Mick said.

“Go out.” You said calmly at first, but inside you felt so much anger that you were afraid you would say things you would regret.

“What?” He asked not believing what you had just said.

“I want you OUT!” He glared with wide eyes. You bore his look and left the room after giving you a look that broke your heart.

∆

Another day passed and they still didn’t let you go home. They said it caused more serious damage than they thought and you needed to go to other doctors who will run many more tests. You were sure you were going crazy there.

“All right. That’s enough. If I have to stay here in this room, I will end up like Ozzy. I will lose my mind.” You tried to sit up and managed it, but hell, it was exhausting.

“What do you think you are doing?” Mick asked who still acted like an asshole reading a magazine on the couch the guys brought in.

“Getting out because I will go nuts if I have to stay in this room. And I will do it if you help me or not. Also, you are not my dad to tell me what to and not to do.”

“I’m glad I’m not your dad. I would’ve gone insane raising you up.” He said before realizing he went a bit far. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…”

“Hurt me? Well, you managed to but who cares after all these injuries? You have to have the balance on the in and outside, no?” You said while trying to get up.

“I will help.” Tommy offered and approached you. Mick sent him to hell in his mind a thousand times. You smiled at the drummer and slowly stood beside the bed holding onto Tommy. He placed his hands on your waist not letting you fall over. After 10 minutes of struggling, you finally made it to the garden. It was beautiful and the weather was also pleasant. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the fresh air and the warmness from the sun.

“Thank you, Tommy.” You looked up at him.

“No problem, Cooper.” He winked. After a long quiet period, he broke the silence. “Can I ask something?”

“You can, but I may not answer.”

“Is everything okay between you and old man?” He asked rubbing his arm.

“To be honest, Lee, I don’t know. He told me that I was selfish and I did this just to be a hero. And that I didn’t think of him or my family, that it didn’t cross my mind the effect it could’ve had.“ You still couldn’t understand him.

"And you told him what?”

“I told him that it wasn’t my intention to die. And that I didn’t really understand his problem. Still don’t.” You took a seat on a bench nearby.

“I see. I hope he will realize how asshole he was. Also, call if you need something or if I could help.” He offered, patting your back.

“You know, I would die for a cigarette now.“ You sighed.

"Is it a good idea?” He asked with doubt in his voice.

“No. But I need it.” Tommy hesitated for a moment but he lighted one and handed it to you. After you smoked half of it he took it from your hand.

“Hey! Why did you do that?” You snapped and was trying to get it back.

“Because your brother is coming and he looks like he is ready to kill.” He said while your heart started to race and you would’ve happily become invisible.

“(Y/N). What the fuck did you think?” He demanded angrily when he approached the two of you.

“You, too? Mick called you or what?” You asked him, cursing him in all the ways you could.

“I called no one.” Mick also appeared and leaned on the wall.

“Then why are you here?” You crossed your arms looking at Dylan.

“Because you are everywhere. And you didn’t call me!” He said while tossing you a newspaper. You were indeed on the cover.


	10. "He is My Brother."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your brother ranting, revealing some bits of information about your childhood, talking about your brother's strange behaviour.

“Mass shooting at concert. On the cover: photographer who is rumored to be with guitarist Mick Mars, jump in front of singer, Vince Neil from the famous metal band, Mötley Crüe. There was a mass shooting…” You read it out loudly from the newspaper. “So what?”

“I understood that you saved Vince because I would’ve done the same…but you could’ve called me!” He ranted taking the newspaper from your hand.

“See, Mick? Everyone understands me except you.” He just rolled his eyes.

“By the way, why didn’t YOU called me?” Dylan turned to Mick. “If she was blacked out, you could’ve told me. I thought you are a grown-up. I trusted you to take care of her.” Dylan was so furious, you haven’t seen him like this for a very long time. He stepped closer to Mick who glared at Dylan. “I trusted you, man.” Mick looked ashamed.

“I’m sorry. I… I just…” Mick started to apologize but Dylan cut him off.

“Don’t apologize. It doesn’t matter, now.” He huffed and his face was crimson red. You put your hand on his shoulder to calm him down but he drifted away.

“Don’t dare to touch me, right now.”

“Dylan…” His hand swang so quickly you didn’t even have the time to blink. His fist landed on the wall just beside Mick’s head. He was just as shocked as Tommy and you. “Dylan, stop!” You walked closer to him and pushed him away from Mick. You stood between the two of them. You placed your hands on his chest but he pushed you away again and made you fell over. If Tommy wouldn’t have been there you would land on the ground. He held your arms strongly and smiled at you.

“Hey there.” How can he be this fucking tall?

“Thanks, Lee.”

“Are you out of your MIND? You could’ve hurt her. It’s okay if you hit me, but don’t dare to hurt her like that again.” Mick rushed to you and cupped your face with his hands. He brushed his thumb over your cheeks and pressed a kiss on your forehead. “Are you okay?” He whispered.

“Yeah, and you?”

“Don’t worry about me.” You glanced at Dylan who had his hand on his mouth and his eyes were wide.

“(Y/N), I’m so sorry.” He glared at his hands. “I don’t know why I did that. I’m so sorry.” He lowered his head, put his hands in his pockets, and ran away.

∆

“Anyway, do we know anything about the shooter?” You were laying on the couch with Mick, whom with you discussed everything, he also apologized for his behavior after Dylan’s burst out.

“No, but I think everyone knows who was it. At least from which religion.” Mick muttered with anger. He pulled you closer to him and placed a kiss on your forehead. It was his new habit. Not that you were complaining. He was sure the new album was the reason for the attack.

“Can I ask something?” Vinnie asked from the bed you were supposed to lay on. He was laying there and was staring at the ceiling. “Back at the auditorium, you said that you had been through worse. What did you mean by that? I mean, what worse could happen to you?” You sighed and instantly regretted saying that. Mick also glanced at you and Tommy and Nikki paid all their attention, too. You slowly sat up and ran your fingers through your hair.

“Do I need to tell you? Cause it’s not my favorite topic.” Thank Satan Mick realized that you don’t like to talk about past stuff so he kinda let it go. He accepted as your present self and didn’t care about your past. But now that you have a “new” friend who is curious as fuck, he will constantly piss you off with the smallest things.

“Yeah. We want to hear it.” Tommy yelled and you felt Mick’s hand on your back and was playing with the end of your hair.

“Goddamn, okay. So as I have already told or not told you I didn’t have the most beautiful childhood. Just like you, Nikki.” He glanced at you and gave a sad smile. “Our parents honestly didn’t give a fuck about our wellbeing, or anything. When sometimes they realized about our existence they either hit us or yelled at even if we didn’t do anything wrong. There was a night when Dylan and I looked after our sister…I was about 10 years old I guess, and Dylan was a bit older than me. Our parents slept at that time of the day. We managed to wake up Izzy and she woke up our parents, too. They were furious as hell and my dad even hit Dylan, even if he aimed me… Later my dad grabbed his knife and cut me with it.” You sighed. That dream just brought up some memories you wished you could forget.

“What the hell?” Vinnie yelled. “Where are they? I wanna meet them.”

“Let me finish it. The funny part just comes, I promise.” You chuckled. “So, later, in the hospital I and Dylan had to lie that I fell over with a knife in my hands. They didn’t believe it due they saw Dylan’s bruise but both of my parents were joking about how clumsy I was.” You lowered your head and played with the side of the blanket. They didn’t say a word. They were both looking at you with open mouths. “Hey, but they are not part of my life anymore and I’m here and alive! And now I have a real family. You guys.”

“Ohh we love you, too, Cooper.” Tommy approached you and helped you stand up. He hugged you so tightly you were afraid your patch would bleed again. But fuck it. It was your moment and nothing or no one could ruin that. All the boys gathered and hugged.

“Okay, now it’s enough.” Mick spoke up and you burst into laughter. You turned to him and kissed his lips. He kissed you back more passionately than you expected. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. If I would’ve known…”

“Shhh. Don’t worry.” You kissed him one last time.

“Yuck. It’s disgusting. Get a room, guys.” Vince whined and you couldn’t help but smile into the kiss.

“I think he is right.” Mick whispered so quietly that only you could hear it.

“Hmm. Agreed.” You smirked.

“We can hear you guys, you know.” Nikki spoke up and crossed his arms.

∆

 _“Is this Mrs. Mars?” The famous lady whom everybody talks about?“_ Izzy giggled on the phone.

"You are not funny. So, I’m not calling you just for small talk. Do you know anything about Dylan?” You got in the middle.

 _“Nah…why would I know? Why I supposed to know?”_ She giggled nervously.

“Don’t lie to me, little miss. You know something.”

_“I don’t.”_

“You do. Literally, I raised you so I know exactly when you are lying, even if I’m not present. So what is it? It’s about his job or what?” Dylan’s behavior scared the shit out of you. He never hurt you or was angry at you. Like, this angry.

_“Err. Dylan will kill me if I tell you.“_

"Me, too if you won’t tell me. Oh for the fuck’s sake I will convince him that I forced you.” You snapped walking around as the wire let you.

_“Sooo… Dylan has been acting strange lately. And on the weekends when I’m at home he is out..quite often. And when I asked him where is he going he just sent me to hell and left the house.”_

“So he is going to parties?” You raised one of your eyebrows.

“Who are you talking to?” Mick asked who found you after you worried yourself sick about Dylan and searched for a phone to call your sis if she knows anything important.

“Just Izzy.” He hugged you from the back and placed a kiss on your shoulder.

 _“Oh Hey, Mick!”_ She greeted the guitarist.

“Hello.” Mick greeted back.

“So back to the story, please.”

_“Well, one night I asked my friend to spy a little bit. We followed him to a bar, where he just sat down and drank.“_

"So that’s the big story?”

 _“No. He drank so much I have never seen anyone drink this much. He was completely unaware of his actions. He almost got into a fight, too.”_ You bit down your lip and started walking again to calm yourself down. You felt Mick’s eyes following each of your steps.

“Hmm. And then what happened?” You started playing with the wire of the phone.

_“I told my friend to go home and I will handle him. When I approached him he shouted at me and was angry as hell. Although he told me to leave him alone I helped him walk home. We sat down and I forced him to tell me what the fuck is going on with him.”_

“And?” You were on the edge of crying. You leaned on the wall and shut your eyes. You squeezed your forehead with your fingers.

 _“I don’t know even if I have to tell you this. Or how to say it.”_ Isabelle was insecure about it. She knew that you would freak out, but maybe it was Dylan’s only chance to get back to normal.

“Oh come on. If you started then finish it.” You yelled on the phone.

 _“He has problems. Anger problems. Like our dad used to have. And he is coping with it with drinking. After he told me he started crying and shaking. I had no idea this thing could be inherited.”_ Your chest was heavy and tears ran down your cheeks. Mick just looked sorry and he gave you an encouraging smile, not knowing the situation.

“It seems it can.” You muttered.

_“And he told me that he went out so often because he didn’t want to hurt me. He pisses off of the smallest things, well at least that’s what he told me. And we both know I can be pretty annoying. Anyway, what made you call me?”_

“Because Dylan was here. And he was so outraged. He almost hit poor Mick.” He took your hands into his and placed a kiss on it.

 _“Did he hurt you?”_ She asked.

“No. Well, he pushed me a little but Tommy caught me. Nothing serious. You know we always did that.”

 _“Yeah, I can remember. You two beat each other like professionals.”_ You smiled from the thought of it.

“Do you have any idea where he can be?”

_“Well, there is one place you can find him, now.”_

∆

“No way you are going there alone!”

After you hang up with Izzy you told Mick the whole story. He eagerly listened to you patiently while you tried your best not to cry. “You are not even allowed to leave the hospital yet!”

“I will talk to Dr. Prince Charming and finally ask him when can I go. I think they have already done so many tests that I don’t have much blood remaining and I feel good, too so it doesn’t have any sense to stay here more. And I’m already fed up with this place. I wanna go home…well at least away from here, from these people.” You complain Mick the whole thing under one breath. He just rolled his eyes but you hoped he now got it.

“So after you are free to go you really think you can find him?” He asked not believing you.

“Yeah.”

“Then I’m coming with you. I won’t let you there alone.”

“He is my brother. He won’t hurt me.”

“Hmm. Really? Then he was just joking around yesterday?” He crossed his arms.

“You can be a pain in the ass sometimes, you know that right?” You murmured.

“I know, babe. And that’s exactly why you love me.” He put his fingers under your chin and kissed you. “Dr. Prince Charming, huh?” He asked a few minutes later.

“Yes. But I’m more like a Dark Knight person.” You smiled at him and wiped away his hair from his face and kissed him back.

∆

You were walking down the avenue along with all the boys since they wanted to go to a bar and neither of them wanted to leave you alone with Dylan. You told him you don’t need them there because it’s family business but they insisted.

“Then please behave, okay? And don’t hurt him!” You scolded them but they just laughed.

“Okay, mom.” Tommy saluted and looked at you with puppy eyes. Mick let go of your hands while you punched Tommy in the shoulder. While you were beating him, Mick walked farther and stopped in front of a pub. He looked at you and lowered his head.

“What? Oh no.” You looked through the glass and then you saw him. Dylan was sitting at the bar and he had a big bottle of Jack Daniel’s with him. Half of it already missed and he was pouring more for himself. He looked miserable and he supported his head with his hand. When you wanted to enter, Mick grabbed your hand. “Hmm?”

“Are you sure you want to talk to him…in his condition?” He looked deep in your eyes.

“I’m completely sure.” You glared at him, escaping from his grip.

“Then ladies first.” He opened the door and put his hand on your back to support, both physically cause your wound still hurt like hell and also emotionally. When you approached him you hesitated. You gave Mick a final look and cleared your throat. You didn’t want to scold him why he hadn’t told you, just help him handle this situation.

“Khm. Dylan?”

“What do you want?” Well, you were disappointed by this answer, but not surprised. He was devastated.

“Can we talk? Please.” You tried to smile but he didn’t even look up from his glass. “Dylan, come on. Don’t be childish!” You poked his shoulder playfully.

“Me, childish? You are the one talking?” He huffed and pure more whiskey in his glass.

“Why are you doing this?” You asked crossing your arms. You started to get a bit annoyed. Mick pulled you closer to him. Nikki, Tommy, and Vince found a table in the back of the pub but they were all watching the scene.

“What? You tell me.” He took a sip from his drink, but as soon as he put it down you took it and the bottle, too.

“Dylan Cooper, at least listen to me while I’m talking to you. And we will talk about whether you like it or not! So you don’t have anything to say to me? Why you are drinking like it’s the most obvious thing early in the morning?”

“Give it back.” He needed the drink. He didn’t want to hurt you and it was the only thing that was able to hold him back.

“Answer. Then I will give it back.”

“I said GIVE IT BACK!” He shouted and stood up from the chair. His face was inches away and you felt Mick’s grip tightening on your hand. The boys were approaching you.

“NO. And don’t make a scene. Everybody is watching us.”

“I don’t give a FUCK if everybody’s watching. I give them a show like your new boy does.” He turned around and pointed at Mick.

“Leave him out of this! Let’s go outside! Please.” Finally, you made him come with you and were outside now. The others came along, too looking serious. If it wasn’t this situation they might look funny. But this wasn’t the time for that.

“So?”

“What do you want to hear? That I’m sorry and I won’t do it next time?”

“What are you talking about?”

“That I hurt you. And your new pets come with you to save you from me. From your OWN brother who defended you from your parents and gave you the home you can live in and everything. I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING!” As he let out his anger he started to cry.

“I don’t give a damn if you hit me. And don’t insult them. I told them to stay at the hotel but they came nevertheless. Please, Dylan, tell me what is going on with you! Let me help you. Please.”

“Why are you treating me if I were a little child or a drug addict, huh? Do you treat them like this, too?” He gestured towards the boys.

“We are here and hear everything, you know.” Nikki spoke up.

“Yeah man, don’t talk about us like this. We have feelings, dude.” Tommy added.

“Whatever. So let’s make things clear, (Y/N). I don’t have any problem and I don’t need help. I’m an adult man who does whatever he wants. And if you can’t accept it then leave me the hell alone! I don’t want to see you or hear from you! Go around and kill yourself if this makes you happy. I don’t care.” He took a deep breath and walked away.

You heard a sound.

It was your heart. into a million pieces.


	11. Those Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kickstarting a show, Mick revealing some emotions and Tommy being Tommy

You hardly spoke on the way to the hotel. You didn’t cry or show any emotion. You just felt emptiness. Just a void. The guys were all cute, they wanted to cheer you up, they acted goofy and funny. Tommy even lift you and put on his shoulders so fear took the place of sadness. Mick asked you several times if he could help but you told him that hardly. To make things a bit better, at the next concert you could finally take photos of these boys.

“Glad you are working now. I hated that guy from the last shows. He put his camera right in my face!” Vince said as he adjusted his costume on himself. You were waiting backstage to start the show.

“Yeah, man. He was rude and annoying.” Tommy added while drumming on your head with his sticks.

“We just missed our little photographer chick.” Nikki winked and placed his arm around your shoulders. “Anyway, where is your alien? The show can start at any moment now.”

“I don’t know. I will go and find him.” As you were walking down the corridor you bumped into Doc.

“Hey, kiddo. Sorry I didn’t see ya. All the boys are there?” He asked smiling.

“Mick hasn’t shown up yet but I’m on it.” Before you could start searching again he stopped you.

“Anyway, how are you doing?”

He looked in your eyes, not wanting to hear any lies.

“I’m okay. It doesn’t hurt much.” You pointed at your wound.

“I’m not talking about that. The boys told me about your brother. If you need some more time off…”

“Boss, I’m okay. Working helps me distract my thoughts. I appreciate it really and thank you. Now if you excuse me, I have to find the lead guitarist.”

“If you say so, kiddo. You know where to find me.” He smiled and you kept walking. When you arrived in his changing room, you saw him sitting on the couch and he had his eyes closed. You closed the door and quietly walked over on your toes to him. He looked so calm and vulnerable. His breath was slow and his lips were slightly opened.

You placed your hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. He opened one of his eyes and his lips curved into a smile.

“I couldn’t think of any better way to wake me up.”

“I know you love sleeping but the show must go on. They need you up there.”

He grabbed your waist and pulled into his lap, so you were facing him. He looked down, you thought he wanted to avoid eye contact. “What’s up, Mick? Is there a problem?” He just shook his head as a no. “Look into my eyes, please.” You put your fingers under his chin so you could look into his eyes. “Tell me what’s wrong. I’m fed up with lies.”

“I…I am afraid.” Well, you didn’t expect that.

“From what?”

“I am afraid to go up there and play music. Those screams and chaos are still in my head….and I can’t get rid of them.”

“Oh, Mick. I didn’t know. I’m so sorry.” You hugged him tightly. “But if this makes things better, Doc hired 20 more security guards. Also, he made me even to wear a bullet-proof vest! I hate it but he threatened me that he will fire me if I won’t wear it.” You giggled.

“Mmm. You made me curious about that vest. Can you show me?” You snickered and shook your head.

“We don’t have time for that.” He pouted. “BUT maybe after the show, we can straight go to the hotel so I could show you that vest.”

“I would love that,” Mick muttered before he placed a kiss on your lips. He hugged you once more and rubbed small circles on your back. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. And please tell me if something is going on. I want at least you, to be honest with me.” You pointed at his chest. “Okay?”

“Agreed. And I’m sorry.”

“Now enough.” You put your hand over his mouth. “Let’s go and rock this stadium!”

∆

“ARE YOU READY GUYS?” Vince shouted into the microphone. The crowd cheered back and you joined, too, after taking some shots of the audience. You also took some closeups from each of the boys. Mick looked concerned and you were a bit worried about him. “But before we start the concert, we have to discuss some things. First of all, I think all of you know what happened two weeks ago. We lost 6 of us. 6 fans who were enjoying our concert when that terrible thing happened. I must tell you that we will pay all of their funeral costs as our condolences.” The whole crowd moved as one person and clapped. It was quite moving, to be honest, you even had to wipe a tear from my cheeks, you weren’t that sensitive person. “But there is one person whom without we wouldn’t be here tonight. The girl that saved my life. (Y/N) Cooper everyone!” He pointed at you and now all the lights were on you. “Come on the stage!” Vince demanded, waving at you with a big smirk on his face. You just shook your head but the crowd started shouting your name over and over. Doc also insisted to go up there so you approached the side of the stage and Nikki helped you climb there. You adjusted my tee and walked over to Vince shyly. You didn’t like being in the center. You glanced at Mick who was still not in this world, he completely zoned out. Vince gave you the microphone and winked. You paralyzed.

“What do you want me to stay?” You covered it so the fans couldn’t hear it.

“Anything you want. Something encouraging or just a joke. Your decision.” He stepped aside and gave a thumb up. Nikki and Tommy were staring at each other smiling.

“Khm. Okay so hello Everyone. Are you ready to rock?” The crowd answered with a big yes. “Happy to hear that. Cause these boys worked so much on this music. Also, I would like to take the opportunity to thank the plenty of other people whom you can’t see but you can see the results of their hard work. So let’s make some fucking noise for them, too!” The audience went wild again. Vince leaned closer and spoke in the microphone.

“Do you guys have any questions for this beautiful lady? AND you can’t ask her out for a date cause she is off-limits. She is with our alien, Mick Mars.” Mick finally looked up when he heard his name. He looked at Vince and thought how the hell did you get on the stage. Not knowing the situation he just waved his hand. “So if you have a question ask it now!”

“Really, Vinnie?” You whispered to him while giving him a look.

“So what made you save Vince?” A guy shouted. “We heard rumors that you two weren’t really on speaking terms.” You shared a look with Vince.

“Well, you are right. But now we are talking and become friends, I guess?” You glanced at him, smiling.

“Best friends.” He corrected me.

“So back to the question. What would’ve you done in my situation? You are in the middle of chaos and you are running for someplace to be safe but then you see that someone is incapable of hiding. So I did what I could. And I think this accident or this 4 days at the hospital gave me some time to reconsider things. We don’t have time to waste. We never know when will our time end. We have to live in the present. Do what you want. Travel a lot, make new friendships, and gain experiences. Get yourself a guitar and learn to play it, or learn how to knot, not giving a shit it is for grandmas. So that’s it. Thank you, guys!” You gave back the microphone and walked off the stage waving after Nikki gave you a high-five.

“That was a hell of a speech,” Doc added when you arrived beside him.

“Thanks, I guess. I’m not a speech person and I just only said the truth. Nothing extra.”

“It was still motivating. By the way, do you know what wrong is with Mick? He looks he is not here.” Doc asked worrying about him.

“Umm, he is just tired. He was sleeping when I found him. Guess, he needs some time to rest.” You lied. You didn’t know if you should tell him the truth.

“I hope so.”

The show rocked! They were all freaking good and after a couple of songs, Mick returned and connected with the fans. He also glanced at you several times and you always gave an encouraging smile back to him. When you were standing at his side between the stage and the cordon he always bent down and acted goofy in front of the camera, giving you the usual Mars face which you adored so much. After 30 minutes and taking hundreds of photos, you walked back to Doc. It was quite exhausting and you weren’t in your best shape. Your wound hurt like hell and you were clutching at your side.

“Feeling all right?” Doc asked with concern in his eyes.

“I think I need to sit down a bit that’s all.” You muttered.

“You need to lie down. Go back and rest. And that’s an order.”

“But…I just need someone to bring a chair here.” You insisted.

“No. You are going back and I will watch over the boys. Nothing bad will happen, I promise.” He placed his hand on your shoulder.

“Okay, you are right. But call me if something happens.” You pointed at him before leaving.

“Okay.”

“Tommy, you are gonna wake her up, man,” Nikki warned Tommy.

“She will kill you, you know that, right? Well, I should kill you for that.” Mick muttered.

“Calm down, she won’t find out who it was,” Tommy said continuing drawing on your face.

“Won’t, huh?” You asked back opening your eyes widely. Tommy dropped the pen and screamed.

“Please don’t kill me!!! It was Nikki. Anyway, it was Vinnie’s idea! I’m not guilty!! Haha, what I smell? It’s a burger? It must be, I will bring you guys some, bye!” After rapping his plea he exited the room. You sat up and flinched from the pain. It was more bearable now although. You slowly stood up and walked over to the mirror to see what this man drew on your face.

“Happy Halloween? Seriously?” You snapped.

“Don’t worry, you can wash it off. Not a permanent marker.” Mick added to calm you down.

“Nah, it’s cool. At least he could draw a witch on my face, too!” You pouted which made all the others shock.

“What?” You picked the marker up, leaned closer to the mirror, and drew a pentagram on your cheek.

“Now, it’s good.”

“Wow, that’s sick, dude!” Nikki snickered, Vince just stepped behind you and looked into your eyes in the mirror.

“(Y/N), I’m proud of you. And I must say you are a true artist.” He said in a serious tone. Mick just rolled his eyes.

“Fucking teenagers.”

You turned to him and approached him, sat in his lap, and put the marker inches away from his face.

“If you dare to draw on my face with that…” He tried to threaten you drifting his face as far as possible.

“What will you do, huh? Mr. Mars?” You smirked. “You want an alien? Or a guitar?” You asked smiling and looking into his eyes not moving the pen away.

“Ooohohh (Y/N) can I get a guitar, please?” Nikki pouted like a child.

“Of course, Sixx. Vinnie?” You glanced at the singer.

“Oh, no, thanks. I won’t let my face ruined with that chemical thing.” He waved his head, letting his hair fall back like a queen. You smirked at Mick and put a quick kiss on his lips.

“Be right back.” You stood up and held the pen like a knife in your hand, pointing at Vince. You grinned at him who was stepping back and searched for the knob of the door.

“Don’t come any closer, (Y/N).”

“Boo!” He screamed and left the room like T-Bone.

“Pussy.” Nikki and you said at the same moment. You shared a look just before you high-fived.


	12. Crazy Chick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween party and some fluff moments with Mick  
> (Sidenote: I know that Halloween party which MTV threw was in 1985 but let’s pretend it was two years earlier. Thanks for your cooperation.)

After the concert and that little fun in the changing Doc told you that we could attend the MTV’s Halloween party that night.

“So Cooper, what is your costume for tonight? Princess, witch? Or you could dress up like me. I could give some advice, you know.” Tommy asked you while searching for the perfect costume in a shop down Sunset Strip. You were just walking through the isles, not searching for anything exact. You weren’t in the mood. Usually, you spent Halloween with your brother and sister, playing games, watching movies, and scare the shit out of neighbors.

“Well, I don’t know if I could even attend that party, Lee. It is an official party for big and famous people. And they have their official photographers so yeah…I won’t dress up. I will watch you guys from the coach of the hotel room and then watch some horror films.” He froze and put his hands on his hips while sending you death glares. He just walked away and finally, there was some silence. You walked over to the makeup section when Tommy came back along with Mick and Vinnie. Nikki didn’t come with you, saying he has something important to do. He has been acting strangely lately or maybe it was just you always complicating things.

“Are you out of your mind, (Y/N)? Of course, you are coming with us!! There is no chance that my best friend won’t be on our side and not having fun. If you won’t go then shall not we!” Vinnie crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“That supposed to be a threat?” You asked giving him a fake laugh.

“I’m not saying this often, babe, but he is right. Come and have a little fun. It will be good for you. Some time-off.” Mick stepped closer and cupped your face with his hands while looking deep in your eyes. “Or we won’t go and I’m sure they will annoy you for the rest of life why you didn’t go to that party.” He said.

“Sometimes I am wondering whose side you are on.” You raised your eyebrows.

“None. I’m Switzerland.” He put his hands up as a defense before pecking your lips.

“That’s gross.” Vince covered his eyes with one of his hands.

“Hey, they are cute. Guys, I have an idea!” Tommy yelled.

“You have ideas? Wow, don’t push yourself too hard.” Mick muttered. “What, T-Bone?” You asked.

“You could dress up as Romeo and Juliet!!” He bit his lips waiting eagerly for our reaction. You shared a look with Mick with wide eyes.

“You know, what? That’s gross. And yuck. I will rather die than dressing up as Juliet.” You said.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Mick added.

“You are such a buzz to kill.” Tommy pouted and walked away continuing looking for a costume. Mick held your hand and placed a kiss on it.

“Then I think I need to hurry up.” You mumbled against Mick’s lips.

“Do you need help?”

“No. I think I already have an idea.” You smirked from the idea.

∆

“That’s sick. I love it. Buy it. It will the best. You are a crazy and morbid chick you know that, right?” Vinnie told you after he gazed at your choice of costume.

“Hey, but you can’t tell anyone this. I want it as a surprise.” You pointed at him while watching yourself in the mirror.

“All right. It will be hard but I will try.”

“Vince!” You glared at him and hit him in the arm.

“Ouch! By the way, I’m just teasing you. It’s too easy.” He grinned at you and left the changing booth.

∆

When you walked down the hall still in your casual clothes, the boys had already been there in their costumes.

“Where is your costume?” Nikki asked in his devil costume when he saw you walking down the stairs.

“Go. I will catch up. Don’t look at me like that. I’m coming, don’t worry.” You put up your hands in defense. You took a look at each of their costumes. Your favorite was Nikki’s but Mick looked badass in his, too. “Wanna bite my neck, Mr. Mars?” You smiled and pulled your hair away from your neck. He leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on it.

“Just after the party. If I bit you now then I will be able to stop.” He whispered in your ears. You just giggled and then stopped when you see THAT thing in Tommy’s hand.

“Tommy! Did I teach you wrong? What is that unholy item with you?” You snapped.

“It’s not unholy. The opposite.” He looked down the Bible and then at you. He had a devilish smile on his face when he stepped closer.

“Don’t come any closer with that. Just if you want me to turn into dust.” You stepped back and when he started running you did the same. “See you at the party!” You yelled back at the boys when Tommy tripped over one of the steps and fell over. “Haha. Karma!” You laughed at him and continued your way to your room to dress up and surprise them.

∆

Cameras were clicking and your boys were the object of them. They acted goofy as always. Tommy still had his thing with him. You looked at Vince and tried to recognize his character. You didn’t really manage. You recognized that your vampire even had fake blood in the corner of his mouth and on his white shirt as well. You made your way to Doc who was on the other side of the room. Damn. The only problem was that you had to walk in front of the boys so in this case, they could easily recognize you. You quickly beetled behind the photographers and almost arrived at Doc when someone touched your shoulder making you jump a bit.

“Sorry, miss. Can I take some photos of you, please?” A guy asked and immediately did some photos not giving a fuck about your permission. You posed, of course, then most of the photographers turned around to take some photos of you. You blushed and looked at Doc for advice but he just laughed and shook his head.

“See, kiddo. You always steal the show. Moreover, you are creepy for dressing up like that.” Doc said. Mick, Vince, and the Terror Twins were in the middle of posing when at least half of the photographers left them there.

“Hey, don’t you want to take more photos of us?” Tommy yelled.

“Who the fuck they are taking photos of?” Nikki asked and was on his tiptoes to see something. Vince just tried to hide his smile since he exactly knew the answer.

“Okay boys now that’s enough. Thank you, really.” You tried to make them understand but they just didn’t listen. Now you understood why all the celebrities hide in disguise in the streets.

“Holy SHIT! THAT’S, that’s Cooper!!!” Tommy pushed on Nikki. Vince burst into laughing and clenched on Mick’s shoulder. Mick was staring at you with wide eyes, Nikki’s mouth dropped, also Tommy’s. Vince gave a thumb up and patted Mick’s back.

“Go, get her vampire.” He said to him and pushed Mick in your way. He simply pushed the photographers from the way and stopped in front of you. You smiled at him and open your arms while turning around showing him your dress.

“You are…you are beautiful yet you are crazy. You spent too much time with those teenagers.” He said while he put his hand on your waist making faces towards the photographers. You waved to the rest of the boys to come there.

“I can’t believe you. How could you dress up as THE FUCKING REAPER after all those bad things?” Nikki eyed your costume when Tommy pushed him away.

“You are a Goddess!!! You are my girl. I will worship you and I will be your slave.” He bent the knee and bowed his head. You kicked him a bit to make him stand up again. “You are also a weirdo, damn.” Well, they were damn right about that. Being dead, even for a little bit, and dressing up as the Reaper himself was the craziest idea you ever had.

You finally gathered together and let the artists take photos of you. After that, you searched for some booze to start the party. You drank. A lot. You were already a bit dizzy when Nikki came up with the idea to play. Also, Ozzy showed up and played with you. You will spend quite a long time with this crazy guy since the Crüe will be the opener for him in North America for his ‘Bark at the Moon’ tour.

“Happy Day where all the ghosts throw a party in the graveyards!!!” You yelled lifting a beer bottle in your hand.

“Those are drunken teenagers, not ghosts,” Mick muttered.

You played Pass it on ghost story, Candy Corn Relay Race, the Corny Game, and your favorite Deadly Wink! You were usually in a team with Vinnie since he insisted and you were too wasted to reject. The Terror Twins stack together and Ozzy annoyed Mick. Poor him. You almost managed to pick that last fucking apple from the bowl when Tommy yelled meaning they won. You spit the apple from your mouth and clapped.

“Congrats, guys!” You laughed and tripped a little due to the costume and the amount of the alcohol you consumed.

“Someone is a bit tipsy?” Mick caught you just in time and pulled you towards the dance floor. Slightly slow music was on played which was a bit too slow for the party.

“Where are we going, Dracula?” You giggled way too hard. All the guests were dancing and you didn’t see any empty places to be, but Mick kept pulling you into the crowd. Well, at least that was what you thought. He opened the door and the chilly air hit you in the head. He walked you behind the house where were just a bunch of teenagers kicking into some fake graves. He took your hand and pulled closer.

“Come and have a dance with me.”

You blushed and looked around. “Don’t care about anything. Just dance with me.” You smiled and started dancing. You were a bit shaking from either the cold and the situation. He still managed to take away your breath with his look. He must’ve noticed it because he took off his suit and put it in on your back.

“Thanks.” You said and placed your head on his chest.

“Thank you for everything.” He pulled back and kissed you passionately. The kind of kiss which told you everything. You leaned even closer not leaving a single inch between you and Mick. He groaned into the kiss and put his hand on your back to pull you closer if that was even possible. When you separated neither of you couldn’t open your eyes for a moment. You were panting from the kiss.

“I should thank you. You are the reason I feel a little less broken every day. You always make my days brighter with your little and annoying things. Whenever I’m on the stage and I am stressed a bit you are always there which makes me feel better.” You felt tears in your eyes and could see in his, too. “Hey don’t cry. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to.” He wiped yours away and brushed his thumb over your cheek. “You will ruin your make up.” He chuckled cleaning your face with the sleeve of his shirt.

“It’s just…I think hardly anyone told me these kinds of things to me. I’m just happy that I’m important to someone. So it’s just happy tears. Don’t worry.” You sniffed.

“I’m sorry.” He took your hand again and started to dance to the music. You felt the warmth of his body, the scent of his perfume and the alcohol, and the touch of his skin. The chilly night and the light of the moon made it even better.


	13. Mr. Grumpy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pool time with the Crüe, Mick being jealous and a phonecall

You will never drink again. Well, at least for a week. Your head was pounding and you were thirsty as hell. Luckily, the curtains his the rays of the sun. You cautiously turned in the bed when you realized it was empty. There was a little paper on the edge of the bed.

_Painkiller and water on the nightstand. As for me, down at the pool monitoring those bastards._

_Mick_

You smiled when you read his quick handwriting and immediately took the pills. You put on a black swimsuit and a robe on yourself and headed towards the pool. After stepping out of the elevator you walked to the canteen which was pretty empty though it was already 10 am. All the guests must’ve escaped from this hotel to a calmer one.

“Hello?” You asked into nowhere. A moment later a guy appeared and went behind the bar.

“I’m sorry ma'am. How can I help you?” He asked preparing a notebook to jot down your order. He looked young, maybe in his early twenties. He was tall and had short black hair. After you processed what he asked you cleared your throat. You still had problems focusing.

“No problem. I don’t know if I can have some food and coffee, here?” You needed some caffeine to start the day and to keep up with work.

“Sure. What would do you like to eat?”

“Two espressos and ham and eggs for two please.”

“The coffee with milk and sugar?”

“None, please.” You said placing your elbow on the counter and supporting your head with your hand.

“Someone had a pretty wild night?” The waiter asked while he started the coffee machine, his eyes not leaving mine.

“Yeah, I guess. But to be honest, I hardly remember anything. Especially, the way we got back to the hotel.” You tried to remember with every cell of your body, unsuccessfully.

“Well, you were all pretty drunk, I can remember.” He smiled.

“Yeah, I can feel that.” You laughed in pain when Doc appeared. “Good morning, Boss.”

“Good morning, kid. Or should I say the Reaper?” He smirked and leaned on the counter facing you.

“Oh what about if we forget about that?” You pouted and took the ordered coffees in your hands.

“Oh no. It was a too memorable night. I will never forget that. I had never seen someone so drunk and crazy. Even worse than the guys.” You just stared at him confused before he patted your back and left laughing. You seriously began to panic. What the hell happened last night? You turned back to the guy after Doc left.

“Anyway, thank you, Mr…?”

“Thomas. Thomas Andrews, ma'am.” He introduced himself.

“Nice to meet you. And call me (Y/N), please. I’m not a madam. Also, can you bring the food to the pool later?”

“Of course, ma-” You glared at him. “(Y/N).” He said in a tone that made you blushed.

You managed to trip over several times on your way to the pool. You couldn’t concentrate. You were thinking of last night, but besides the games and that dance with Mick, nothing crossed your mind. Finally, you reached the pool and saw Mick sitting under a parasol and the boys wrestling in the water. Besides the sound of them drowning it was quite a peaceful day. The sun didn’t shine too much, it was perfect. When you arrived at Mick you cleared your throat to sign him to help you, he looked up and his lips curved into a smile.

“Good morning, love.” Taking one of the cups from your hand.

“Good morning.” You leaned down for

a kiss and sat down beside him. “I thought you would need it.”

“Thank you. You are just simply perfect.” Mick took a sip from his coffee and hummed while you took a glance at the rest of the band. “I’m sorry I didn’t stay in the morning. I just couldn’t sleep and I thought someone has to supervise these idiots.”

“Well, it’s understandable.” You said as Tommy jumped a bomb and the water hit almost everyone on the other side of the pool. There weren’t many people just some old couples who immediately left the territory.

“Yaaay we finally own the pool now. Mötley rules!” Nikki yelled just before he also jumped into the water and this time you and Mick were the victims.

“Hey man! You almost ruined my COFFEE!” Mick threatened Nikki who just simply disappeared in the pool. Mick took down the coffee and rubbed his eyes.

“Hey, are you okay?” You asked while rubbing your hands on his thigh to comfort him.

“Yeah, just…” He stopped when Thomas, the waiter, appeared. “I’m sorry but who are you exactly? And why are you staring at my girl?” Thomas stood just beside us with the plates in his hands.

“Umm, sorry, sir. I just brought your breakfast as (Y/N) told me to.”

“How do you even know her name?” Mick snapped turning to Thomas.

“It’s okay, Mick. We met in the morning. And I just wanted a decent and calm breakfast but it won’t ever work as I see.” You looked away while he placed down your food.

“Is there anything I can do?” Thomas asked still bouncing on his legs.

“Yes. You can fuck off. Thank you.” Mick answered drumming on the table with his fingers.

“Hey! What is your problem?” You inquired while telling Thomas to go away. “He didn’t do anything.”

“He did. And I don’t like his face.” He said it was the most obvious thing.

“That’s not a reason to be rude.” You paused for a second not to say anything that could hurt him. You knew he was tired of his back was bothering him. He wasn’t this moody if he didn’t have a reason. “It’s not his fault that he has a face like that.” You tried to joke making Mick smile a bit.

“Sorry. It wasn’t my intention to ruin your morning.” He placed his hand upon yours and squeezed it.

“Maybe you were just hangry.”

∆

After you finished your food, you put on your sunglasses and was about to take off your robe when Mick stopped you.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Umm, taking it off so I can sunbathe properly?!” You placed one of your hand on your hip.

“Can’t you just leave it on?”

“Why on Earth…? Oh.” You smirked and went over to him. You sat on his lap so you were face-to-face. You took down those damn sunglasses so you could see in his eyes. “Okay so let’s make things clear. I love you and you love me, am I right?”

“Of course, I love you,” Mick assured you as he rested his hands on your bare thighs.

“I’m glad we discussed that. So what I wanted to tell you is that you don’t have any reason to act like this. I’m your girl and you know that I can and will protect myself from other men who will try to flirt with me.” You glanced over Vince who was drowning Tommy in the pool. “So I want you to trust me. And don’t kill or chase away other men who are just trying to be nice or doing their job, okay?”

“I will try. But don’t expect from me not to send death glares towards them. I can’t and won’t control my face.” His grip tightened on your thighs and captured your lip between his. The kiss tasted like coffee and cigarette. When you broke the kiss Mick was gazing you lovingly. When Vince and Tommy started to yell this gaze faded away.

“Yeah, old man, get some,” Vince screamed. You just shook your head, stood up, and took off your robe, this time watching Mick’s reaction. You did it really slow to tease him a bit. You saw the relief in his eyes when he realized that you weren’t wearing a bikini, just a swimsuit. You took your aviators on and laid on a deck chair all to relax a bit.

Haha, relax and calmness. What you were even thinking?!

∆

“Can’t you be annoying somewhere else?!” You exclaimed. They were so loud you couldn’t even hear your own thoughts. You were reading a book and was trying to concentrate on the plot but they didn’t really help.

“Why? We are just having fun!” Tommy yelled back. “Come, join us!”

“No, thank you. I would rather have a nap.” You put down the book, laid back, and closed your eyes. A couple of minutes after you heard splashing noise.

“Umm, (Y/N)…?” Mick spoke up to warn you of the upcoming threat that was approaching you.

“Yeah?” You sat down and turned to him but followed where his finger pointed.

“I would run if I were you.” The blood froze in your veins as you saw Tommy and Nikki approaching you with a mischievous grin on their faces. Can’t they just be normal for a day and leave you the hell alone. This hotel was fucking vast to fit.

“Don’t dare to come any closer!” You got up and immediately started to run when Tommy was walking faster. You rushed past Mick who was chuckling at your desperate face (betrayal) and when you thought you escaped you bumped into Vince. He quickly grabbed your wrists and didn’t let you go. You almost managed to free yourself from his grip when Nikki and Tommy grabbed each of your legs and were balancing you over the edge of the pool.

“No, no, no! Put me down right now! Please?” You screamed closing your eyes.

“Say no more,” Vinnie said just before they let you and you fell into the pool. You had a second to hold your breath so you didn’t need to go up immediately. Let’s freak them out a bit. Years ago, you went to the beach a lot with Dylan and Izzy, to be honest, you completely fell in love with swimming so you can stay underwater more than the average. You swam to the other side of the pool and waited there. You were smirking when you saw Vince underwear. You showed him your middle finger and came up to the fresh air.

“Are you out of your mind? We thought you drowned!!!” Nikki screamed pulling his hair. You glanced at Mick, who was aware of your abilities, so he burst into laughing while the others were just looking at him confused.

“That’s because you dropped me into the water!” You snapped leaning on the edge of the pool. You placed your elbows on it and leaned your head back.

“You told us to let you go!” Tommy added earning an annoyed look from you.

“Damn…what the FUCK?!” You cried when you felt someone tickling your belly. Vince came up inches away from you and he was so close you could feel his breath.

“Nope. It’s just me. But if you really wanna fuck, firstly you should discuss it with Mr. Grumpy.” He pointed at Mick and after he turned his head back at you slapped him in the face. He held his hand on his face smiling and came closer. “Really, again? Well, you hit me again so you need to be punished for hurting your boss.” He smirked and waved to Nikki and Tommy to come closer.

“What, no?!” You were already afraid of what they will do. Vince went underwater again so you took the opportunity to climb out of the pool but he grabbed your legs and put you on his shoulders. He stood up and you were clinging onto his head not to fell.

“Hey, you are pulling my hair! Ouch!” He complained.

“That’s for your behaviour….little Boss.”

“Little Boss?” He asked not believing what you have just said.

“Yeah. Doc is the boss Boss so you don’t have any word.”

“Ouch. That hurt more than my hair.” After finishing his sentence he immediately bent his knees so you were both underwater again, right before he stood properly again. You were coughing and gasping for air.

“You son of a bitch. I always knew you will be the death of me!” You said between two coughs.

“Oh, I know. But not in this way.” You bet he had a big smirk on his face. “And hey Mick! Does this situation count as (Y/N) cheating on you? Cause my head is between her legs, you know.” Vince snickered when Tommy and Nikki high-fived with him with his free hand.

“You are sick, Vinnie.” Tommy laughed.

“And stupid.” You kicked him the stomach. Mick stood up and left the area of the pool.

“Hey, Mick?! Where are you going?” You yelled.

“Away from these teenagers.” He murmured.

“Trust, okay?” You knew it was about this thing although you had just discussed it. Okay, you could understand his situation because there are three guys who are always treating you like their girlfriend but Mick doesn’t see that they are just joking and you were more like a sister to them. At least, you hoped. Not to mention that Vince treated everybody like you.

As an answer, he just smiled and completely got out of plain sight. You sighed and glared at them. “Nice job, guys. You managed to chase him away.”

“Okay, so we can now be a little naughty,” Tommy added grinning at Nikki.

“No way! I’m gonna swim and we can play volleyball, but that’s the maximum. You are not gonna make the hotel drop us out again as you did it before. I like this place.” You looked around admiring the hotel.

“It’s because of that waiter guy, right? We saw him looking at you.” Vince stated.

“You are looking at me in the SAME WAY! He just did his job.”

“Well, Mick didn’t see in that way. And neither we.” Nikki said just before he climbed on Tommy’s shoulder and was about to push you down when Vince’s hands grabbed your thighs tighter. He didn’t manage to make you fall so you tickled Tommy with your leg and he lost it laughing and falling back.

“Haha, losers!” Vince snickered and held one of his hand so you clapped in his.

∆

After playing for several hours you left the boys after you threatened them to play nicely. You approached the elevator and pushed the button. While you were waiting, Thomas appeared and put a towel on your back with so much strength you almost tripped over.

“Oh thank you, but you didn’t have to. I’m already dry.” Okay, you were a bit shivering. But tiredness could also cause that.

“I don’t want you to be ill. You think you are dry but it’s cold inside.” He mentioned.

“But I’m inside.” You murmured staring in front of yourself. Finally, the lift arrived so this awkward conversation could end.

“Bye (Y/N). And take care!” He waved while you just stared at him. What is wrong with this guy? He was on a good path to piss you off. After opening your shared room and stepping in, you saw Mick laying on the bed and sleeping. Your cat didn’t sleep that much like him. You cautiously went to the bathroom and took a shower. When you finished you put a towel around yourself and were about to find a t-shirt in your suitcase when the phone rang. You ran to the table quickly fearing it would wake up Mick.

“Hello?”

“Good afternoon. Is this (Y/N) Cooper?” An unfamiliar voice asked.

“Yes. What is it?”

“Your brother, Dylan Richard Cooper had a car accident. He told us to call you, so can you please come to the hospital?”

“Yeah, of course…I will be there in 10 minutes.” After hanging up the phone you dressed up and left a note for Mick, before leaving the room. 


	14. "Heal Brother."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon being beside you, Dr Prince Charming and Dylan

Idiot. Fucking idiot. Will he ever learn? Perhaps he needed some personal experience to understand these kinds of things. When you stepped in front of the door you hesitated a bit. Later, you managed to knock on the door and a few minutes later Ozzy Osbourne opened the door. He and his wife wanted to talk with the Crüe about them joining Ozzy on his Bark at the Moon tour so the band could get more recognition.

“Oh hello. I told that I won’t need any help to pack my stuff. Sharon is here to help me.” He looked down at you and shut the door in your face. You looked down at your shirt and saw that you managed to pick your working shirt. Crüe’s Crew. Nice. This time you knocked with your fist and didn’t finish until he opened it again. “I told I don’t…”

“Listen to me, Prince of Darkness! Is your wife, here?” You asked him now fed up, but he was so confused you didn’t think he understood what you asked. “Your wife. Sharon Osbourne. Is she here? I need to talk to her. It’s… important.” You lowered your head and was about to leave when she appeared and pushed Ozzy away.

“What is it, darling?” She noticed that you had a problem and was on the edge of crying. She hugged you tightly and closed the door behind herself, so you could talk privately in the corridor.

“It is about my brother…he got in the hospital and…” You couldn’t finish your sentence because you burst into crying.

“Come, I will give a lift to you. You will tell me everything in the car, okay?” She offered you a tissue and headed towards her car, you sobbing and clinching onto her.

∆

“So how long do you know that he has drinking problems?” You told her about Dylan, about what he did and that you haven’t spoken to each other since then.

“A few months, I think” You acknowledged.

“And before it?” You turned in the next corner so fast you had to grab something to hold onto. You felt weak and guilty that you didn’t call him for weeks. He was so lonely, and you weren’t there for him.

“I don’t know. My sister told me after I begged for her.” You will never forget the day when Dylan almost hit Mick and hurt you. He was outrageous.

“Understood. So why did you turn to me? Not that it’s a problem and I happily help you since you look like a good girl.” You smiled and looked out of the window. “Hey, it’s true and meant it!” Sharon was an honest person and you were glad she helped you.

“Thanks. To be honest, you are the only person I know who managed to bring back to life a person who was on the verge of death. I mean, I know Ozzy went through some rough times after he was fired from Black Sabbath and all. It must’ve been a big downfall for him.” You felt sympathy for him, even you didn’t know him well. Once you met at the Halloween party but that’s all. “And since my brother is not willing to talk to me…I don’t know. Maybe it was a stupid idea after all.”

“No, no. It’s okay. Don’t be harsh on yourself. It’s not your fault. He is a grown-up man and he has the right to do whatever he wants. Believe me, I know.”

“He said the exact same words so that’s why I didn’t call him. I thought maybe he would…he would regain his reason in time.” When you arrived at the hospital you found a parking space and stopped the car.

“I will be right beside you. You don’t have to go through this alone.” She placed your hands in hers and squeezed it. She gave you an encouraging smile and can’t help but smiled, too. After a few minutes, you took a deep breath and got out of the car.

After finding the reception you leaned on the counter and cleared your throat.

“Umm hello, miss. My name is (Y/N) Cooper and I got a phone call that my brother, Dylan was brought in. He..he had a car accident as I know.” The lady smiled at me and immediately reacted. She stood up and started searching for papers.

“Can you please wait a few seconds? We haven’t got any information about him so I have to ask around. I will be right back.” Luckily, this lady was kind.

“Of course, thank you. Thank you so much.” You started walking from wall-to-wall from the stress while Sharon sat down on one of the chairs.

“Calm down. You have to calm down.” She advised but you just couldn’t. What if he had so serious wounds that he won’t recover? You wanted to get rid of this thought but you couldn’t. Also, should you tell this to Isabelle? Or does she already know it?

“Umm, is it a problem if I call my sis? I will be back in a second. I just want her to know.” You determined yourself, she needed to know about it.

“Yes, of course. I will tell you if we know anything.” She winked and began to read a newspaper. You went over a doctor who told you where you could find a phone booth. You turned in the last corner just as told when you bumped into someone.

“I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t see you.” You apologized and kept walking.

“No problem…(Y/N).” You turned around to the familiar voice.

“Thomas? Wha..what are you doing here?” You inquired while he joined you on your way.

“I heard you talking to Mrs. Osborne. Back in the hotel. And I thought you would need some help…”

“You eavesdropped us? What is wrong with you?” You snapped. This guy was creepier than you thought.

“Hey, (Y/N), I just wanted to help!”

“Don’t fucking dare to call me (Y/N). Call me ma'am. And you can do a favor for me. You can fuck off.” You couldn’t believe this guy. Why in the hell did he eavesdrop you and Sharon?

After leaving him there you dialed Izzy’s number and waited. Waited and waited.

“Hello? It’s Isabelle Antoinette Cooper speaking.” She giggled on the phone. You sighed and took all your strength not to yell into the phone.

“Hi, Iz. It’s me, (Y/N).” You mumbled.

“What is it? Something is wrong with Mick? Did he hurt you?”

“Isabelle, please listen to me. Dylan had an accident. A car accident. And I wanted to ask that if I should pick you up from school or you will stay there.” You decided to leave her the decision, you had no right to do it instead of her.

“Oh, shit. I will kill him. And yeah please come for me. I would like to be the first one beating the shit out of him when he wakes up.” Your sister was quite a badass one.

“If he wakes up…” You added. You just hoped he wasn’t injured that much.

“Is his condition this bad? You scare me.”

“I don’t know. I don’t know anything. And I’m afraid, too.” You wiped your tears away and took a deep breath. “I will call you if I know anything and pick you up as soon as possible. Now I gotta go. Love you.”

20 freaking minutes after, you still didn’t know a thing about Dylan. You finished walking around and settled down next to Sharon.

“How did you manage to help him?” You inquired to break the silence. You were truly curious how in the hell did she manage to help Ozzy. He was still crazy but at least he was alive.

“Well, it wasn’t that easy. Firstly, I had to make him understand that he had problems.” Sharon answered and turned to her.

“Then here is task number one. Persuade Dylan to admit he has problems.” You chuckled knowing this will be hard and Sharon knew.

“It will be the toughest one, but if we manage to, then it will be just easier.” She assured you.

“I hope.” You really hoped. Dylan was quite stubborn so it won’t be fun, but you thought Sharon will help. She seemed an honest and trustworthy person. A door cracking pulled you back to reality. Mick entered the hall and rushed to you.

“(Y/N). I’m so sorry.” He sat down next to you and placed his hands on your back. “Do we know anything about him?”

“No. We have been sitting for at least 20 minutes and they haven’t told us anything!” You stuttered more aggressively then you meant to. “I’m sorry, Mick. I didn’t mean to be this aggressive with you. Just being a little impatient.” You stood up and so did he. He rested his hands on your arms and pulled you closer to him. You hugged him back tightly and buried your face in his fluffy, black hair.

“It’s okay. I’m here. Nothing bad will happen, I promise.” He rubbed his hand on your back and kissed the top of your head. “We will figure this out, together.” He continued. He moved back, but his hands still resting on your hips. “Also, I owe you an apology. I didn’t want to leave you there alone with those teenagers. I just got mad. And I know we discussed this topic before but you know how I am. Whatever I love you and I’m sorry.” He pulled you back for another hug.

“It’s okay, Mick. I wasn’t even mad at you. I just don’t like that you are always staying away and miss the fun.”

“Did someone mention "fun”? Tommy whispered right next to you, making you jump.

“Man, how did you get here? Mick, you told them?” You put your hands on your hips, glaring at them.

“No.” Mick tried to defend himself. “Well technically yes, but hey don’t hit me. They caught me when I got in the car, they blocked my way and didn’t move until I told them where I am going.”

“Well you could’ve lied, you know. Or just hit them.” You added.

“Rude.” Vince spoke up and sat on the chairs beside Sharon. Nikki wasn’t in plain sight, guess he stayed at the hotel. He was so anti-social lately.

“(Y/N) Cooper?” A strangely familiar voice echoed and you all turned towards the voice.

“Hey, I know him. He is Dr. Prince Charming!!” Tommy yelled just before you stomped on his feet making him shut up and groaning. Vince snickered, but you felt Mick tensed beside me.

“Here.” You answered back to the doctor and waved to him to easily recognize you. “So tell me about my brother, please. Is he okay?” You tucked your hair behind your ear.

“Well, the good thing is that he was conscious when he was brought in.” You sighed from the relief and let out a long breath which you didn’t know you were holding in. “But, he went through a long and complicated operation. At least, 5 of his bones are broken, he had internal bleeding and a serious head injury. All in all, he is a very lucky person that he survived the crash. Just as his sister, right?” He asked looking up from his papers, smirking. The guys whistled behind you and you wanted nothing but to beat the shit out of them.

“Yeah, sure. So when can I see him?”

“He is in the intensive care unit, so only family members can visit him.” He avowed scanning through the others. “But first you need to fill in some papers if that’s not a problem.” He glanced at you and gestured to follow him.

“Of course. Give me a minute.” He nodded and left. “So Tommy and Vinnie you can go back to the hotel, you will just get bored here. Doc must be worried now, I guess. Sharon, can you please bring them back?” You went over to her when she nodded and hugged her while whispering in her ear. “Thank you so much. Really.” You wished she was your mother.

“Anytime, dear.” She drifted away and headed to the exit. “Let’s go boys.”

“Will you be okay, (Y/N)?” Vince asked placing a hand on your shoulder.

“Yeah, don’t worry about me. Go drink something instead of me.”

“Aye, Captain.” Tommy saluted and left the hospital. You smiled and watch the boys and Sharon leaving the territory. She was a woman not to mess with.

“To be honest, I don’t think Doc is so worried. I think he has the time of his life right now.” Mick spoke up and couldn’t help but giggled.

“You are right.” He pulled you in a sideways hug and went over to the desk to fill in those papers. “Would you mind writing? My hands are shaking so much I don’t think my handwriting would be recognizable.”

“Anything. Just tell me what I need to write. So name? Wait this is the one I actually know.” He said proudly but after reminding him that he has a middle name also his smile faded. You liked this goofy side of him. It’s sad he only showed it to you. You dictated him other essential information and here come your favorite questions of all time.

“Mother’s name?” He turned to you cautiously and bit his lip down.

“Gloria Donna Cooper. And my father’s is Thomas Richard Cooper.” You muttered.

“I think we are ready.” He put the pen down and exhaled a long breath.

∆ 

He looked so bad. He was covered with patches all over his body even his face. His silver hair was covered with blood and dust. He was attached to a breathing machine and others also. You were standing behind the glass door and leaned your forehead on it.

“Are you a relative of him, miss?” A nurse asked and then Dr. Prince Charming appeared well not on a white horse but in a cape and walked next to you.

“Yes, she is a relative, Mrs. Johnson.” You chuckled from hearing the name and the doctor recognized it.

“What is it?”

“Just the name. Nothing important.” All these rude ladies are called Mrs. Johnson or what?

“Are you ready?” He hummed.

“No. But let’s go.” You rested your hand on the knob but he stood in your way.

“What is it?”

“I have to tell you something first. You must know that your brother was the one who committed the crime. We got to know that he was drunk while driving, and the police also know that so after he is recovered is very likely to get to transport to the nearest jail.” You knew it was hard to tell you this but you were glad for his honesty.

“Yeah. I’m sure of that.” You sighed and shook your head. “That’s kind of a family tradition in my family.”

“I don’t think I wanna know why.”

∆

“You dumb idiot.” You exclaimed to him, although he was still unconscious, you knew he could hear you. You were standing next to the window and glanced at him. His breathing was slow and steady. “You know, deep inside I was hoping that you would figure things out on your own. Since you always achieve your goals all alone, not like us. You didn’t need our help but you always involved us in your plans. And I think this is the reason I was so pissed off.” You looked out of the window again then back to him. “Dylan, I literally had to beg for Isabelle to tell me what is going on with you! Although she didn’t want to tell me, he was protecting you, yet I don’t know why.” You bowed your head and sniffed. “Speaking of Isabelle she is ready to kill you. So I would prepare if I were you.” You approached him, wiped his hair away from his face, and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. “Heal, brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment (I'm curious about what you think <3), and kudos are very welcome!!


End file.
